


STOP

by Mishell_A_J



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfa Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emo Keith (Voltron), Fix-It, Hardcore, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, i don't care
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishell_A_J/pseuds/Mishell_A_J
Summary: Un día eres un omega rompe corazones en la universidad de Miami y al día siguiente recuerdas que no todos están debajo de ti. Ese día debió quedarse en cama a esperar que su celo pasara, ese día debió salir a la misma hora de siempre. Pero pidió clemencia a los cielos que lo ayudaran. El destino cumplió su deseo pero ahora la cura es más dolorosa que la enfermedad.Los ojos de Keith aparecieron y lo ultimo que supó fue que se perdió entre el lila, el negro y el rojo. Pero después se perdería entre el dolor , compacidad, impotencia y amor.





	1. R.I.P to my youth

**Author's Note:**

> the neighbourhood - R.I.P to my youth  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMeOk5nDPeQ

Fue el miércoles 18 de marzo a las 18:00 Horas, estaba como todos los días después de clase salía al baño

El omega Lance busca los supresores en su mochila, pero todo cayó al suelo al sentir a un alfa.

  * Oh Lance No me digas que viniste en un día de tu celo. Se supone que ya estabas mejor - Aulló alguien detrás de él. 

El día de hoy tenía tarea de ciencias logísticas, un trabajo en grupo que tenía que presentar el 18 de ese mes, sí o sí. Su grupo de trabajo depende de eso.

  * ¡Déjenme en paz! - Clamo el omega moreno en frente del espejo.

  * Esto es raro para ti Lance, siempre buscando alfas y cuando ellos e buscan. No sabes que hacer. - Dijo Trevor, un alfa que quería a Lance desde hace mucho.

Se estima a la hora que era costumbre, un promedio de omega tiene 5 días de celo. Lanza ya ha pasado lo cuatro días. El último método solo es una medida de seguridad. Pero hoy no puede darse el lujo de pasar ese miércoles de vacaciones.

  * Escuchen chicos, - Ahora tenía en frente a 3 alfas, alfas con los que se sentaban una noche. - Violar un omega implica san ... cien de 10 años o ... oh - Cada palabra la declaración con dificultad, si uno de ellos usaba su voz de mando estaba perdido. Podía sentir su trasero emitiendo lubricante. - Los pueden castrar.

  * Lancey Lance, querido. No puedes ni siquiera pararte, esto indica lo opuesto a lo que piensas. Muy pronto tú mismo pedirás que te follemos. Haz sido una perra muy mala. - Le dijo Robert, el más bajo de ellos. - Peo pronto serás nuestra perra.

Todo estuvo bien, incluso Kogane no pudo su autonomía en todas las clases que compartían. Un alfa como él, no era el tipo de personas con el cual Lance quería juntarse. Todo estuvo bien, tuvo una B + en su proyecto con uno de los maestros más estrictos de la universidad. Todo estuvo bien hasta las 17:45 horas, cuando había tenido una hora más en la institución para justificar sus faltas en el registro. 

  * ¡Aléjense de mí! - Grito para correr al cubículo del baño y encerrarse con seguro. La cerradura no sería lo suficiente fuerte y los alfas entrarían.

  * Lance, fue toda tu culpa. Como esperabas tu pareja destinada fuera de alguien que le mueve tus caderas en una discoteca. Ahora solo eres un despojo humano esperando que alguien te muerda.

  * Yo te morderé, Lance. Solo abre la puerta.

  * Vamos abre la puerta Lance. La última noche no me dejaste tomarte como es debido.

  * ¡ABRE LA MADITA PUERTA McCLAIN ¡TU ALFA TE LO ORDENA, SERAS MI OMEGA.

La voz de mando de los alfas le ordenaban, pero con su poca cordura le prohibía abrir la puerta. Sus instintos tampoco estaban contentos con entregar su cuello a esos trogloditas. 

  * No soy su omega

'' No soy su omega ''

'' No soy su omega ''

'' No soy su omega ''

´´ No soy el omega de nadie, nadie es mi alfa, no soy de nadie y nadie es mío. ''

No era exactamente un omega promiscuo, pero tenía una reputación de que no era un santo. Desde su primer amor, James Griffin; se acostó con él pero igualmente no se movió fuera de su destino, cambiando su relación. Cuando lo conoció, el aroma a rosas lo atrajo. Pero no su manera de controlar a las personas y que después de su primera noche lo tratara como un trofeo.

Desde ese momento busco por su destino, pero solo encontró olores llamativos que bajaron sus problemas a solo sexo casual. Y así se obtuvo una reputación de omega intermedio de conquistador. Siendo su relación más larga con James. Pero eso no hizo que también bajaran sus perspectivas sobre el amor, se analizaron solo con la noche preguntándose si habría alguien que lo de verdad lo ame. Por lo pronto se conformaba con una noche en los brazos de un hombre (que no fuera de su celo para no complicar su lazo con un desconocido). Pero termino con que ahora ellos rogaban a Lance algo que él no podría ofrecer porque nosotros tampoco era su propiedad y el dueño de su marca en la nuca aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

  * NO SERÉ SU OMEGA, BASTARDOS. - Grito desde su corazón hacia ellos.

...

...

...

  * Oye Kogane, si solo te vas a quedar parado, mejor vete y mira porno. - Le dijo Trevor cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos violetas en la entrada de los baños.

  * Keith ... - Dijo en un gemido el omega, la persona que más le desagrada ahora estaba desafiando a los demás alfas que traban de lastimarlo.


	2. Western Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Keith se abre a través de un único evento que cambió su vida y aún no sabe si es para bien o para mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Pluto - Western Love  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJvlChBxYYI

La situación de Keith era muy complicada ahora. Sabía que cuando se olvidaba de su parte humana solo quedaba el alfa que lloraba todas sus noches desde que tenía 15 años por su lanza. Solo quedaba la parte que en verdad se convertía en lobo y buscaba al trigueño para marcarlo de una vez por todas. Estaba en la preparatoria y aún tenía el cuerpo de un puberto. Ingreso a mediados del año escolar porque su estado nuevo de orfandad con un tutor, en aquella escuela solo conocía a James pero no era muy buena compañía. Ellos se conocían desde la secundaria cuando era huérfano completamente pero aun así era el mejor de la clase, pero últimamente había una escalera que no soportaba que alguien sea mejor. Esa ladilla era James, el único muchacho que hizo a Keith querer golpearlo cada vez que abría la boca;

  
Pero un día de preparación, Griffin abrió la boca para algo más que insultar al coreano. El abrió para besar la boca de un omega, un omega que ante sus ojos era lo que la ciencia llamaba el omega destinado. El cual despertó por completo al alfa de Keith. Lo último que supo fue que tenía James con un puño en su cara. Le tenía tanto odio, odio que solo podía sacar violentamente, el instinto cubrió la conciencia de Keith, solo por una vez quería marcar que también era un alfa, que su omega lo viera como el más fuerte.   
'' Mírame, te puedo protegerte. Él no es nadie comparado conmigo. Puedo darte hijos fuertes. Soy mucho más, más. Quiero tocar. '' Solo un alfa como Keith se podría excitar dando una paliza a su rival. Solo Keith pudo despreciar las feromonas que hicieron a Lance reaccionar.  
La pelea se detuvo cuando Lance se interpuso abrazando al alfa. Pero no fue exactamente por detener la pelea algo dentro de su interior deseado apegarse al azabache. En ese momento el moreno estaba sonrojado por alguna razón.   
\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Él no te hizo nada. - Exclamo los lindos ojos azules que hipnotizaron a Keith. Se le vino a la cabeza verlo de esa manera rogando por sexo.

\- Tu ... ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto, a lo que el omega solo se molestó en intentar pararse. Su mirad se quería retraída, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no importo mucho porque la primera vez que viola la violeta de sus ojos se intimidan.

\- Yo soy Lance MacClain. - Percibió el asqueroso olor a Rosas pero el aroma de Mar y Chocolate le hizo agua a la boca. Su lengua quiso una lamida en su cuello pero James no lo dejo a lo que le gruño.

En ese momento solo lo supo Keith, porque Lance estaba usando mal sus supresores y la noche anterior había tenido sexo con James por lo que el olor de Keith lo desconcertó pero no lo identifico como su alfa.   
\- No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No me gusta los abusadores. - Le dijo mirando al piso.

\- Ja, si supieras quien es al que carga es un escoria. - Bufo, Keith nunca en su vida iba a dejar de ser agresivo con el tema de James, y mucho peor si su Omega destinado defendía a esa ladilla.

\- Tú, como te atreves. - Lo miro con depresión mientras se marchaba.

Keith estaba desconcertado pero James había entendido esto a la perfección. Lanza olía a rosas y aun así se impregno de lavandas salvajes con tanta facilidad y su mirada se dilatada como la de Kogane. Eran pareja destinada que necesita estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Pero James no lo quiso así. Lance era justo el trofeo que ganaba a Keith, era la victoria suprema ante su rival y enemigo. Desde ese momento trato a Lance tal cual, un trofeo que presume al alfa azabache en cada oportunidad, nunca se lo dijo a Lance por maldad. Por su parte el moreno entendía que sucedió, jamás se hubiera sentido como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.  
Keith se sumió en la desesperación pero no duro por mucho, a los 5 meses de tortura que solo pudo ver a Lance con alguien que no era su persona, se acabó su Omega termino con James; pero sigue con otro y otro más, hasta que por amor propio se alejó y cambio de escuela. Shiro, su protector, sabía lo que estaba pasando y le animaba a contarle la verdad pero su corazón estaba muy dolido.  
Cumplió 18 años e ingreso a la universidad. Viajo de Arizona a Miami. Increíblemente, ahora volvía a estar con Lance en la misma carrera reafirmando su conexión de almas gemelas. Esta vez, era un alfa completo pero Lance se le hizo tan lejano como las estrellas. Tan contento que parecía que su presencia solo dañaba su perfección, cuando el moreno se le acercaba ponía mala cara porque con todas sus fuerzas guardaba sus feromonas pero Lance lo tomaba como si se encontrara burlando de él. Dios como lo vio en su día. Él no se dio cuenta mientras los ojos lilas temblaban guardándose un suspiro. No esperaba que le correspondiese, solo esperaba fuera feliz.  
Lo espía en los bares cuando se ligaba a un muchacho y solo podía aguantar el dolor con un omega parecido a él, mientras que en su imaginación le hacia el amor a Lance, daba cálidos besos, lo que tenía, pero esto no bastaba. Cuando tenía oportunidad, arruinaba su conquista en las sombras con palabras venenosas hacia el para que no lo meta en su cama, estaba loco de celos que más podía hacer.   
Era un cobarde, era miedoso de daño a su perfección pero tampoco dejaba que alguien más toque a su perfección, era suyo, sería ser suyo.

Ahora, todo el día huyo de clase porque a pesar de ser leve, el celo de su omega lo llamaba al punto de hacer una locura. Ese aroma de mar y chocolate lo estaba volviendo en algo que solo busca sexo de cierto moreno. Espero hasta las 18:00 pm para salir de la universidad, pero el aroma de Lance lo golpeo incluso a muchos metros de su ubicación. Estaba asustado, estaba indefenso, estaba con otros 3 alfas acechándolo. No necesitaba mas, no iba a dejar que nadie más que él lo marque.

— LÁRGATE, AHORA. — Grito Keith, su voz de mando era potente al punto de poder doblegar a un alfa promedio.  
Los curiosos que estaban afuera del lugar huyeron al escucharlo. Pero las alfas se quedaron, aun con una advertencia en sus cuerpos. No importaban solo quería follar a Lance.

— Tú no puedes hacer nada contra 3 de nosotros. — Le grito uno de ellos.

\- Eso podemos verificarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día voy a hacer un playlist de todas estas canciones


	3. 3:16 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se viene lo inminente no hay forma de escapar del destino. Tal vez se odie, tal vez sufra junto con Lance pero ambos saben que si aceptan ya no sentirán miedo, nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jhene Aiko 3:16 am  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nVN9Zfcnbs Para escucharla con el capitulo.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR1gP7H15qc Para saber que significa.

Lo único que escucho Lance era la voz de Keith, lo único que percibió fue su aroma de lavandas y fuego, lo único en lo que se concentró su mente fue al muchacho que tanto odiaba. Su miembro dolía de solo imaginarlo sobre él, de cómo lo miraba con deseo y como se entregaría a su merced.

\- Lance, sal. - No era su voz de mando pero Lance se derretía en cada frase.

Estaba dudoso de salir, aun tenia conciencia de no saber si abrir o no. Su mente vagaba en fotos de Keith en su mente hasta que hallo la imagen una sonrisa que nunca viola en la vida real solo para él y fue lo suficiente para tener la esperanza que ese mar el escenario para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Keith? - Gimió su nombre, cuando lo que encontró fue un escenario diferente.

El rostro de Keith estaba parado con magulladuras, pero con una expresión impávida, estoica. Pero fija en él. No tenía miedo, le brillaba los ojos lilas profundos que rozaban el gris. La saliva se salía de su boca que estaba con corte en el labio, no sonreía; se mordía el labio inferior. Ante los ojos violetas, Lance tenía el sudor en el cuello, su rostro le suplicaba con su sonrojo mientras que sus ojos azules lo seducían. El azabache se arrodillo ente él y puso su pulgar entre los labios de la mirada opuesta.

\- Estarás una salva. - Le dijo con la voz de mando. En ese momento se verá completamente salvo, la voz de mando lo reconforto porque su alfa ahora mandaba en él y eso saco su lado sumiso que mostraba que de verdad es seguro. - ¿Serás mi omega? - Soltó el alfa, la verdad era que había perdido el control hace algunos golpes. Solo quedaba algo su parte humana que también lo quería.

\- Mi Alfa - Dijo Lance ya con el conocimiento totalmente cegado, solo buscaba reproducirse. El pulgar de Keith se desapareció entre sus laboratorios chupándolo lentamente, aceptando ser su omega. La vista de su alfa se nublo como su juicio y algo oscuro despertó de él.

Keith era un alfa puro y Lance era un Omega puro.

No dejo que Lance siguiera con su pulgar, quería su boca. Golpeo su rostro contra el suyo para obtener sus labios. Pero no fue un beso, porque descargó toda su ira contra la boca opuesta. Chupo su lengua, mordió sus labios y alguna vez todo contacto bajo su control. Cuando se puede, desciende sus labios al cuello moreno limpiando el sudor. Lanza no respiraba, olvido como. El cuerpo se movía solo esperando que su alfa lo saciara, pero se estaba asfixiando. Hiperventilación Ahora que tenía a su destinatario su cuerpo estaba estaba impacientando.

\- Lance respira. - Ordeño el alfa, pero no podría. - Respira - Entonces volvió a atacarlo en su boca para devolverle el suspiro.

\- Si - Respondió cuando recupero el aliento.

Lo movimientos del omega para acercarse a su alfa fueron recompensados cuando lo atrajo hacia él. Las manos del Keith se sujetaron de su trasero para cargarlo, pero a la vez lo apretaba y jugaba con sus nalgas. Pero algo hizo que se olvidera incluso su nombre, Keith apego su erección contra su pelvis y detalles correrse.

\- Te deseo, Lance.

Salió del baño con su omega entre sus brazos directo a su departamento, Lance le enseñó su cuello que Keith gustoso lamia, en unas cuantas horas sus dientes se harían de su cuello. Al salir, el moreno tuvo una imagen que nunca olvidó: Tres fuertes alfas en el suelo y viéndolo con desprecio, pero el omega solo pensaba que tendría cachorros de un alfa muy fuerte.

El trayecto fue intolerable, la conducción el auto de Lance mientras que este está suplicando por su alfa en el asiento trasero. El autocontrol se hizo presente de nuevo en un alfa que ya no tenía conciencia humana, pero ambas partes maldecían que conducía una motocicleta y vivir en un departamento a 2 horas de la ciudad. En el departamento de Keith, todo tenía su olor y eso no hacía más que excitar a su compañero. Lo dejo en su cama para que se tranquilizara pero la verdad era que quería darle tiempo a hacer un nido en donde impregnarlo.

El omega busco por toda la habitación las prendas que tenían el olor a su alfa: almohadas y sabana, camisas, sudaderas. Hasta que Lance se acercó a un Keith excitado, sus manos quitaron toda prenda superior del cuerpo blanco. Lamió el torso, chupo y remarco en los pectorales hasta llegar al pantalón. En el cual saco su miembro lentamente, no dudo un segundo en ponerlo en su boca. Un omega le dio placer a su alfa, un omega le esperaba esperar su turno. Pero Keith le importa tres medios de nada lo que se requiere hacer en cortejo.

La polla de Keith estaba gustosa de estar en la boca de Lance, pero la excitación hizo que de ninguna manera pudiéramos entrar en su boca y se estaba esforzando demasiado. Y su Alfa no resistiría mucho incluso si el trabajo era torpe.

\- Maldita sea. - Vocifera, lo tomo de un brazo para tirarlo a la cama. El pantalón de su omega y se puso encima de él. Era rudo pero no podía evitarlo, había esperado demasiado. - Lance, ¿te gusta lo que tu alfa te hace? ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? - El omega salto cuando un dedo encontró su entrada mojada. - Mojado para mí. Que sucio, pero vas a estar mucho más que sucio cuando terminemos.

\- No juegues conmigo. No soy tan tan fuerte. - Pidió el bonito cuerpo en su cama. En esos momentos ya el intrépido Cubano se había convertido en todo lo que sus ancestros eran, todo lo que todos los alfas querían de: Una Puta (y le gustaba).

Los movimientos de su cuerpo indicaba lo incomodo que se movía sin un pene en su trasero, movía su descarada erección enfrente del azabache. Enserio que era interesante torturar al cuerpo que antes lo torturaba con cada noche que pasaba en otra cama que no sea su cama, siempre fue un celoso.

\- Hahn, detente. - Gimió

¿Que Paso? Keith metió dos dedos en su trasero sin ningún juego previo. Al parecer de solo pensar en los brazos donde su pareja se había acorrucado, hizo que pusiera más fuerza. Al tacto específicamente la carne que lo envolvía, apretaba y acariciaba.

\- Perdón, solo grabaré en momentos pasados ... - No retirar los dedos de su entrada pero estranguló de sus nalgas para acercarse a un besarlo, un beso de verdad. Las piernas de Lance se sujetaron fuerte Keith y este específicamente la desesperación de Lance. Tal vez un poco de sufrimiento sería bueno, sería un castigo por todo lo que hizo pasar al acostarse con esos tipos teniendo un alfa más que capaz de cumplir con sus caprichos. - como cuando te molestan a la cama tantos bastardos. Pero yo me asegurare que no volverán a pasar. - Le susurro en el oído para dar una nalgada.

\- No lo volveré a hacer. Soy tuyo, no quiero a nadie más que a ti. Te lo prometo. - Gimió al sentir como esos dedos blancos lo contaban desde adentro. - No necesito a nadie más que a ti, perdóname. -

\- Ya dije que no volverá a pasar. Porque ese cuello no volverá a ser terso. No lo entiendes, ahora me perteneces por completo.

Sus besos bajaron de su boca, cuello, clavícula, pezones. Había mucho de vulgar en el modo en que se había ensañado con esa última parte, parecía como si estuviera preparado para el momento que tendrían su primer bebé, el omega estaba tan excitado que sacudió su erección contra el vientre de su alfa. Keith reconoció esta señal y siguió con su trayecto hasta la parte que le causaba problemas a su amante. Lamió cada lado de su miembro para ponérselo en la boca, Lance quería aguantarse un gemido pero lo soltó al sentir el castigo de Keith al morderlo. Regreso su mirada a la cabeza entre sus piernas y ojos lilas lo miraban con reclamo. Lo siguiente fue abrir por entero las piernas y entonces como amor a primera vista, el miembro robusto se enamoró de ese círculo carnoso que expulsaba lubricante natural.

\- KEITH - Chillo el omega y luego dio un grito bien escuchado por el azabache quien fue el responsable de follarlo con la lengua. Esa lengua húmeda que atravesaba el apretado canal reproductivo, su lengua atravesó límites desconocidos para ella cuando dos dedos obligan a su entrada se expandiera más. Ese fue el fin. El moreno retrasó el orgasmo retrasado por una mano en su pene. - Por favor lo necesito— Rogó con lágrimas en sus parpados con ojos azules.

\- No es tiempo - Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse sobre el.- Tienes que tener mi polla dentro, primero. Tienes que pedirla. - Le dijo con una cara maliciosa.

\- Yo la quiero.

\- Hazlo bien. - Exigió con un jalón de su mano alrededor de miembro.

\- Yo quiero tu pene dentro de mí.

\- MAS - Exigió con voz de Alfa. Y así se perdió por completo en un esclavo.

\- Follame, Keith. Follame, destrózame por dentro. Mételo duro en mí. Por favor, necesito tenerte dentro, no puedo seguir así, lo necesito.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Le gruño.

\- Anúdame, anúdame hasta romperme. Quiero tener a tus crías.

\- Y las esperanzas, te verás hermoso con el vientre inflado de mis cachorros y aún más mientras sigo jodiendo tu culo embarazado.

Para penetrar su culo, no utilizar la fuerza de sus brazos, lo torturó jalándolo de su mismísima erección. Al momento de tocar el fondo por fin lo soltó.

El grito de lance no se hizo esperar, su pene magullado no era nada comparado con la bestia que tenía en su canal rectal, no se calmó al correrse todo lo contrario dolía como si estuviera eyaculando sangre. La entrada se abría paso a un huésped más grande que su morada, estaba claro no podía entrar de forma sencilla. Su trasero ardía de tanta presión y estiramiento solo para el grosor del pene, por el largo era otra cosa distinta, nada igual a perder su virginidad, esto dolía más. Lo noto al acariciar su vientre, lo atravesó y estiro al punto de ser notado, ese vientre está siendo estirado por la polla de Keith y este también lo sabía. Sangro por adentro y eso no le basto al alfa quien penetro de igual fuerza que la primera su Omega.

Las paredes de lances apretaban al punto de estrangular su miembro. Obviamente estaba feliz que nadie pudo nunca abrirlo de esta manera. Eran tan caliente y estrecho que creía que estaba hecho para el a su medida; luego recordó que así era: Su destinado, hecho solo para él y exclusivamente para él. Conecto su mano con la de Lance en su estómago, era perfecto — entre más adentro, mas mejor puede entrar su semen a fecundar—. La segunda estocada arremetió contra todo su trasero.

— Eres tan hermoso con mi polla en tu trasero.

— Duele, duele mucho. — Chilló ante las embestidas.

— Shh, ya no dolerá. Fuiste creado solo para mí, estas hecho para tenerme por completo. Debes aceptarme en tu pequeña vagina.

El alfa no tenía piedad ni consideración, esa parte la dejaba a su parte humana. El penetrante deseo se convertía poco en poco en verdad. Cada empuje se sentía como la gloria, cada gemido era música. Lo hacía desear más y más, al punto que su frecuencia de embestida era desenfrenada y salvaje, tenía la sensación que si marcaba cada parte de apretado coño en la primera vez, ya no perdería su aroma. Estaba tan entregado que su boca no solo quería gruñir, quería probar a su presa. De nuevo beso su boca que suplicaban por un respiro que nunca cedió. Su boca llego a sus botones oscuros y apetecibles, que chupo, mordió y lamió. Se comprometió a romperlo y así seria hecho.  
Disminuyo la intensidad pero su omega se mecía en señal de que se acostumbró a su salvajismo. Keith quería probar lo que su omega pudiera hacer. Cargo el cuerpo moreno encima de él y le dio una palmada en su nalga roja como una manzana.

— Si lo quieres entonces, muéstrame que tanto lo quieres. — Le dijo Keith.

— Lo quiero.

— Ve por él.

El cabalgaba su polla sin mucha experiencia, generalmente él se acostaba y recibía todo el placer en su trasero sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora y siempre sería una excepción, veía los ojos lilas profundo doblegándote, casi como si fuera su dueño que esperaba a que se equivocará para castigarle, ojos que lo excitaban, ojos que lo deseaban. Sus paredes estaban ya augustas con su pene dentro, sus músculos se relajaban mientras comenzaba a mecerse, no tan lejos de quitar su miembro de su entrada, las manos blancas se movían por todo su cuerpo, siempre atraiéndolo más. Se dejó llevar al lado oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos, típico de Lance. No pudo llorar más, porque sentía que no era suficiente para complacer a su pareja.

Por la otra parte, esta posición le daba más amplitud a la vista que tenía enfrente, una que solo soñó en sus más salvajes sueños. El cuerpo de Lance lo apretaba en un lugar que siempre fue suyo, quería tocar más para asegurarse que fuera real. El cuerpo que siempre miro a lo lejos huir de la mano a un motel, el cuerpo que siempre deseo apretujar, ese mismo; ahora estaba luchando por su gracia. Y es así, no terminaba de creérselo; las manos de Lance McClain estaban en su abdomen luchando por seguir el ritmo de sus caderas que chupaban gustosas su polla, ojos azules que siempre lo miraron sin importancia; ojos que le rogaban para que lo penetre con su propia fuerza mientras lloraban; estaba embriagado de placer duro y sofocante. Casi parecía poesía, pero la sangre secándose alrededor de su polla le decía que se había terminado el tiempo para ser dulce.

— No llores, pequeño. Fue bueno para el comienzo. No me gusta ver esos ojos azules con lágrimas de tristeza; solo de placer. — Tal vez tenía un fetiche porque le gustaba poner su pulgar en su boca para que lo chupase.

— ¿Soy un buen omega? — Le pregunto enrojecido y acariciando su mano en la mejilla, mientras las lágrimas se iban.

— Eres increíble para mí, y eso es lo que importa. Nadie más pude opinar sobre eso. — Su otra mano lo alcanzo para apretarlo en su pecho acostado. En todo el coito, su omega no dejo de mostrar su cuello y entonces supo que era hora. Sus colmillos sobresalían de solo tener tan cerca su cuello.

Tal vez había un trasfondo por el cual, Lance dudaba de ser un buen omega; pero eso no le importo a Keith en lo que ancestral mente es su noche de bodas. Sabía que cuando el celo terminara él iba a demostrar a Lance lo contrario.

— ¿Quieres que te marque, bebé?

— …. — El solo gimió al no sentir una polla llenando su vagina.

— Muestras un cuello limpio y liso ante un alfa que te ha follado hasta romperte. Quieres ser mi propiedad, quieres que te folle los sesos para que lo único que pienses es en mí. — Algo oscuro se apoderaba de Keith. — Llenarte con el semen de mi nudo porque te ves precioso así. Eres mi omega, lo supiste desde el momento que me viste pero no tenías el valor de enfrentarlo. — Lentamente se levantó dejando a Lance necesitado despaldas.

Las palabras de Keith lo sometían como si su boca fuera un látigo, con un coño vacío buscaba a su dueño. Solo quería que acabara, quería sentir el olor de ese hombre por el resto de su vida.

— Alfa, marca. — Fue su único raciocinio. Ya solo tenía sentido de supervivencia.

— Ha, sí que era verdad lo que eso bastardos decían, cuando quieres algo de veras eres una perra. — Apego su cuerpo detrás de él, apegando sus bolas a sus nalgas. — Eso no me importa, será mía por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te follare hasta que salga todo de ti y quedes inconsciente. Me darás cachorros fuertes cuando me anude en ti. Observa me entregas todo de ti.

Los leves roces con su culo se convirtieron en una embestida fuerte y directa a sus puntos de placer. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ya no tenía tiempo de quejarse del dolor; solo quería la marca y el nudo de su alfa. Una vez más la pareja se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos, por el deseo de aparearse como animales. Lance como un humano, era una perra orgullosa, Keith era un bastardo acosador. Tal vez así estaba destinado a ser.

El ritmo se fue acelerando al mismo tiempo que la tensión en la polla de Keith, esta le rogaba por eyacular.

— Dios, que estoy haciendo. Me duele y me gusta que me llene. Incluso si lo miro a los ojos no siento más que placer. Solo quiero complacerlo, quiero tanto que me bese y me… folle. — Eso pensó Lance. — Quiero tener su olor. Estoy demente, solo pienso en… Keith.

Keith, Keith, Keith … Una familia con Keith.

— Ya no lo soporto, carajo. Me voy a correr, no tengo ni siquiera un condón.- Keith inhaló el pre semen. — Entonces, lo voy a hacer después de todo ese tiempo. Voy a acabar con mi tortura, Lance por fin será mío. Es mío, huele… huele a mí. Solo a mí.

Mío, mío, mío.

MIO, MI OMEGA, MI FAMILIA, MÍO.  
MIO

Keith puso a Lance boca abajo, el omega jadeaba babeando la almohada agarrando con fuerza las sabanas. El pene dentro del Omega se ensanchaba cada vez más y estaba a punto de estallar. Lamidas fueron puestas en su nuca mientras que su alfa buscaba enredar su nudo tan dentro como la anatomía de su pareja le permitía e incluso ir mas allá. La mordida debe ser perfecta en su omega perfecto, tener la suficiente profundidad para ser visible para los demás, ser dolorosa para impregnar tu aroma en su cuello para siempre.

— Eres mío por siempre.

Luego sintió su nudo completo en su diminuta vagina, estaba sangrando, sangrando de verdad. Al mismo tiempo los colmillos afilados de Keith rompieron la carne de su cuello. Sus manos estaban sujetas en su trasero cuando lo llenaba.

— Duele, me duele. Es muy caliente, es demasiado. — Le rogó Lance, sentía como lo estaban llenando y sin ningún control, su cuerpo solo podía aferrarse a las sabanas.

No hizo caso, el Alfa estaba dañando más su cuello, no era suficiente morder su cuello, estaba obsesionado con ese pedazo de carne. Debía hacerlo más fuerte. Cargo al omega para ponerlo de rodillas contra la pared y jalar de la carne entre sus dientes como un filete. La sangre de su pareja, le sabia deliciosa y lo impulsaban a seguir eyaculando. Con cada jalón empezó a dar estocadas más profundas aun con el nudo hecho. Era un coito salvaje en donde solo Lance sufría, y sentía como sus entrañas se re-acomodaban.

— Por favor detente… ya no puedo más. Duele tanto, no lo soporto, no lo soporto. Es demasiado. — Pero su pareja tenía la boca llena en su cuello. No sentía más que sensaciones al límite del todo.

Dejo que su mirada reposara en el espejo a un lado de la habitación y observaba con detalle su situación. Sus manos morenas estaban rojas de tanto apretarse a sí misma en puño, sus ojos lloraban lágrimas que se escurrían en sus pómulos rojos. Pero nada en comparación a el bulto en su estómago, la razón de su malestar estomacal; tenia tanto semen dentro de su entrada que esta se había expandido. Entonces noto el contraste de su piel, unas manos blancas acariciaban su abdomen hinchado con ternura, ¿sabía que le dolía? Era como proteger algo, era de un modo un paternal hacia su vientre. Fijo su ojos llorosos (que empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio) a Keith, no tenía una cara enojada, o fría; los ojos violetas también lloraban. La única forma de describirlo fue amor. A pesar de estar a punto de estallar, se sintió amado.  
Los dientes dejaron la carne morena y Lance se sintió con mucho dolor; dolo que se fue calmando con las lamidas de Keith. Keith regreso la mirada a donde su pareja, quien noto a donde estaba mirando el moreno. Una parte de su ser se mezclaba con otra parte de otro ser.

— Recuérdalo muy bien Lance, esta es tu vida, de esta manera vivirás para mí por siempre. Recuérdalo. No hay opción, más que aceptar que eres lo que estás viendo.

— Un mal omega.

— No, eres mi omega. Te amo, Lance; eso nunca va cambiar. Por eso siempre estarás conmigo.

— Nghh, yo también te amo, yo… tampoco quiero que dejes de amarme. No, si soy bueno para ti.

— Entonces me lo prometerás.

— Si, te lo prometo. Quiero esto, quiero pertenecerte a ti para siempre. Quiero ser quien te de hijos, quiero seas tú quien este en mi celo, quiero que seas mi alfa, el que me proteja y me ame. — Confesó Lance mientras volteaba a ver al azabache. — Keith ¿tú también lo prometes? — Mirando a los ojos lilas, dejo caer su mano en su mejilla.

— Prometo que no te dejare, nunca. Soy tu alfa y juro que siempre seré quien te proteja, quiero queseas tú quien me acompañe en mi vida, quiero que seas tú quien me dé a mis cachorros, y nunca se aleje de mí. — Correspondió con una sonrisa — Lance, no dejare nunca que te alejes de mí.

El semen de Keith seguía llenándolo pero a pesar de estar haciendo el mayor acto de propiedad sobre un omega; Keith tenía que confesar algo a Lance.

— Lance, perdóname por alejarme. Yo lo sabía y deje que te ensuciaras con tantos hombres, mientras la persona que estabas buscando, siempre te veía de lejos. Perdóname por no estar para ti en muchos momentos difíciles. — El moreno consumido por el amor, dejo que su orgullo se fuera, pero entro un trauma a un mucho peor.

— Perdóname tú también, por ensuciarme, perdón porque tengas un omega tan sucio. Perdón… — Empezó a llorar mientras dejo de sostener la mirada en su alfa — Te lo recompensare … —

Cambio de posición, aun con el nudo llenándolo; ignoro el dolor porque lo único que quería era satisfacer a su alfa y reparar un error. Otra vez volvió a asentar su cabeza y pechos contras las sabanas y delatar el punto de unión entre sus piernas. El cuello seguía sangrando pero era lo que quería.

— Perdóname… — Le rogó de nuevo, pretendía que su alfa lo follara sin compasión como castigo.

— No tengo nada que perdonar. — Volvió a tomarlo de los brazos, haciendo que se sentara en su pene y su espalda contra su pecho para seguir el anudamiento, le hablo en el oído — Tenemos una vida para borrarte toda huella de todos los que te tocaron, tengo una vida para marcarte de todas las maneras posibles. De ahora en adelante, es así; porque no me gusta que toque a mi compañero. Por eso es que estas recibiendo todo mi nudo, para que solo yo pueda hacerte esto. — Dijo tocando su vientre de nuevo.

— Si… — Dijo entre gemidos.

— Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para amar. Pero solo yo tengo esta noche para cicatrizarte la marca de mi mordida. — Aseguró para seguir lamiendo esa herida  
Al pasar el tiempo del nudo, Lance se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Keith. El alfa siguió con todo el espectáculo aun con su omega inconsciente. Descargo toda la frustración, dolor y odio en cada embestida luego del nudo, pero también su amor. Dejo su esencia en todo el cuerpo de Lance. Dejo que las sabanas de mojaran de todos los fluidos de ambos. Cunado acabo con el cuándo se corrió dentro de su entrada por séptimas vez. Su vientre estaba abultado de tener tanto esperma dentro de él, y la entrada desbordaba este líquido entre su entrepierna y algo de sangre. Se veía más sexy ante los ojos del alfa de esa forma pero no duro mucho hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Trampoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias siempre llegan de maneras inesperadas. A la mañana siguiente, Lance y Keith esperan las consecuencias, pero estas están llegando en algo muy diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAED & ZAYN - Trampoline  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn7e6TBF-kQ

Miércoles 18 de marzo, Lance McClain es marcado por Keith Kogane a las 10:10 PM, pierde la conciencia a las 10:31 PM, Keith sigue el apareamiento hasta las 11:41 PM.

Los recuerdos de Lance se volvieron borrosos esa noche, que apenas recordaba su nombre en la embajada de un celo. Las lagunas mentales se mezclan en sus sueños que no eran más salvajes que la realidad. Para Keith esa noche la tenía tan clara como la primera vez que viola a Lance, puede que sus instintos hayan tomado el control pero aún así recuerda con claridad cada cosa porque así lo quería.

** _Siempre Lance._ **

** _Alfa ... Un mal Omega ... Una familia con Keith._ **

** _Lance, Respira ..._ **

** _Keith ... KEITH ..._ **

** _ERES MIO, LANCE._ **

** _Yo también te amo, Keith. _ **

** _Te amo_ **

** _Te amo _ **

** _Te ... odio, Lance. _ **

Las frases se mezclan entre la penumbra, el Jueves 19 de Marzo. Es un día que se registra más el día anterior de la calidad; las lagunas mentales inundaban su cabeza. Tal vez, lo único real serio el dolor de su cuello; tal vez lo único real sea lo que sucedió el Jueves 19 de marzo.

Jueves 19 de Marzo, 6:15 AM en las afueras de Miami.

El azul del cielo se refleja a la perfección las paredes blancas y rojas con los pósters de bandas de rock, el cuarto se refleja en un sonido imperturbable. En el cielo aún se puede ver la luna y las estrellas que luchan por los primeros rayos del sol, en ese momento la gente se despertaba para ir al trabajo o reponerse de la fiesta de la noche anterior. En la playa no había casi nadie, solo algunos turistas interesados en ver el nacimiento de un nuevo día. La ciudad se encuentra a kilómetros de donde estaban la pareja, muy lejos.

Azul, ese color tan característico que los cubría a ambos, fue lo primero que los lilas ojos de Keith miraron. Ese color que manchaba su techo le hizo saber que era muy temprano. Deseó que nunca se hubiera despertado porque había soñado una de las más salvajes alucinaciones de su vida. Había mordido a Lance de una forma que solo demostraría sus verdaderos deseos ocultos, había saciado su hambre más voraz en el cuerpo del pecado. Su Lanza fue ultrajado hasta que toda la molécula de su cuerpo tenga tatuado su olor. Hizo que el omega que tanto anhelo, suplicara por sus atenciones, controlan todos los nudos que su resistencia controlada, lo llenan de la forma más grotesca posible. Le dio todo el deseo sexual reprimido en una noche.

  * No debí despertar. - susurró

Pero pronto un calor a su lado lo alertó de que tenía compañía - como era de costumbre en sus noches solitarias -. Pero había algo raro en todo este asunto, nunca dejaba que alguna distracción lo siguiera a su departamento. Al voltear su mirada se encontró con una imagen que de no ser por su olfato, creería que cometió la mayor idiotez en su vida, le dio a su primer pensamiento luego de verlo fue que mordió a otro omega. Su olfato actuó más lento que su visión, pero no era mucha la diferencia entre micro segundos; confirmo que era brisa marina pero también era su propio olor.

  * Dios mio. - Se tapó su cara para cerciorarse.

La marca de su mordida estaba bien fija en su carne, las costras de sangre se secaron en una perfecta '' O '', pero a diferencia de muchos omegas que tenía una marca superficial de un par de colmillos; Lance tenía la marca de todas las piezas dentales de Keith. Era grande y profunda, cualquiera pensaría que en realidad lo marco un verdadero lobo. Hasta el mismo Keith dudo por segundos si esa era su marca; si no fuera porque desprendía su aroma.

Cuando movió un poco para levantarse, el líquido seminal se mezcló en sus piernas. Enseguida notó como toda su cama estaba ensuciada de su semen y sangre. Toda la habitación olía a sexo por la mezcla de sus olores.

Enseguida y con una visión preocupada pudo identificar mejor la cara de su omega. Sus expresiones era de serenidad y solo cambio a un ceño fruncido cuando Keith se alejó de su cuerpo un poco. El omega quería su calor. Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era si su cuello estaba bien. Salió de la cama en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. 

* * *

9:40 a.m.

Se convirtió vacío, como en algún lugar dejo parte de sus órganos y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba. Lo que recordaba son solo voces y gemidos, y muchas imágenes propias de una película para adultos. A pesar de que sus parpados requieren de seguir cerrados, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos azules para encontrarse con su verdad actual. La vista de la ventana de la habitación era diferente a la habitual. No había mesetas en el balcón del edificio conjunto, era una vista al cielo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con pinceladas rojas, con imágenes que desconocía. Nunca había despertado en la casa de uno de sus amantes, generalmente después del sexo huía a su propia cama. Pero lo que le inquietaba era el cómo se le ocurrió irse de fiesta un miércoles; diablos, ese día debió haber tenido un verdadero mal día.

  * Pero tuve una B +, y ... Trevor y Robert, otro ... Michael. KEITH ...

** _KEITH ... MI ALFA_ **

** _Estas a salvo _ **

** _¿Serás mi omega?_ **

** _Respira_ **

** _Te deseo _ **

** _Lance ¿te gusta lo que tu alfa te hace?_ **

** _Mi alfa _ **

** _Te amo _ **

Abrió los ojos, confirmando la suciedad en su cuerpo todo el semen que salía de su pierna, claramente el flujo continuo de líquidos aún saliendo de allí. Pero también, los resultados de la noche, dolía como nunca antes. Dolía su cuello. No quería creerlo, no quería; pero toco su nuca confirmando. Un vendaje alrededor de su cuello le impidió el tacto pero hurgo dentro de este causando más sufrimiento.

  * ¡No no no! Por favor, no ... - Sentiéndose en la cama, experimentando como sus órganos exprimían los líquidos que se encontraban dentro. - Ahh - Gimió para caer de la cama.

** _¿Soy un mal omega?_ **

** **

  * ¡Lanza! - Clamo Keith, dejo las mantas encima de la comodidad. El azabache abrazo al omega. - No tienes que levantarte aún. Cambiar las sabanas para que te recuestes. -

El olor de Keith lo tranquilizaba ahora, lo latidos de su corazón lo reconfortaban y se preguntaba si podría lamerlo. Si podría hacer que dure un poco más, un poquito más. Sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo a un lado de ellos, y le gustaba lo que ve. Ese alfa lo abrazaba y el también y luego ...

** _Serás mío para siempre_ **

** _Basta, PARA. Ya no puedo más ... Duele_ **

** _No lo soporto. _ **

** _Eres mi omega. _ **

Esa imagen de ser desgarrado por dentro hasta hacerlo gritar, esa tortura de tener un vientre deformado por toda la suciedad que el alfa le obligaba a llevar a cabo. NO quería eso ya la vez con morbo le hizo sentir bien. Como pudo ser tan estúpido, como pudo dejar su cuerpo en las manos de un completo imbécil. Se arrepintió de momento en que cambiarían el lumbral de su casa, odio el momento en que se quedaría más tiempo en la universidad y maldijo cuando rechazaron a Keith como su alfa; pero el momento que despreciaba con todo su corazón fue el día en que nació como un omega. De otro modo no tendrá que sufrir como ahora lo hizo. 

Un omega requerirá que sirva a su alfa de por vida, un omega tendrá que complacer a su alfa, un omega dependerá de su alfa y un omega tendrá que darle cachorros a su alfa. ¿Dónde se encuentra Lance en todo esto?

En su reflejo pudimos ver claramente donde comenzamos Lance EL Omega, comenzamos con la brillante idea de buscar mimos; pero termino cuando Lance McClain pensó que no quería que lo utilizara otro alfa. El Lance que se sintió incómodo con Keith, El Lance que odio el día de su nacimiento. Lance estaba jodido, desesperado, furioso sin embargo no podía salir de ese sueño en lo que encarcelaron con una simple mordida en el cuello.

Pero lucho para despertar, para apartarse de Keith. Los brazos blancos no querían, Lance empujó más fuerte contra su pecho.

  * YA SUÉLTAME, NO ME TOQUES. - Le gritó, refugiándose en la esquina que no llegaba la luz del sol. Abrazando su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos se hizo tenue y las pupilas regresaron a su estado normal. Lanza ya no estaba en su celo.

  * Lance ... sé que ... - Lo miraba con preocupación, pero el moreno se preguntaba si de verdad era genuino. - Yo ... tengo que contarte ...

  * Lárgate, Keith. - Se cubrió a sí mismo, intenso recobrar el sentido de lo que ocurrió. - Déjame solo ... DÉJAME SOLO. - Le grito para retirarlo.

Sin más supo que Lance estaba en estado de shock, necesité un rato para comprender. El azabache se recrimino por no haber alejado, por tratar de hablar con él. Sabía que Keith Kogane era un cobarde que no podía hablar con su destinatario pero Keith Alfa era capaz de someterlo. Dios, Lance fue violado por él, no importa si su cuento de hadas se hizo realidad y tuvo a su princesa justo en su habitación; solo importaba que Lance estaba roto. Él lo rompió. Él fue el maldito que se aprovechó de la situación.

  * ¿Qué diablos hiciste? - Se dijo al salir de la habitación.

Claro, tenía la esperanza que Lance despertara y recordara que hizo el amor consciente mente; que acepta de buena manera que son pareja y que le reprochara del porque no se han reconocido tal cual. Lance, nunca fue suave; podría decir que tenía más orgullo y competitividad que muchos alfas. Estaba hablando del omega que no le importaba ser un omega para satisfacerse con cuanto ser humano se le ponga enfrente, no tenía nada de tradicionalista. De verdad que fue un tonto, conocí tan bien y de todos los modos lo marcó.

A su pensamiento, estaba completamente errado; prácticamente el omega le hizo de nuevo afrontar la realidad. Solo fue tuyo, pero ahora ya no.

Keith solía imaginarse todas las situaciones en las cuales se cansaba de ser un cobarde y entraba a la fuerza a su vida, el problema fue que nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería después.

* * *

Lance no quería pensar en nada, solo se limita a encontrar su ropa para salir huyendo de su realidad. Trataba por todos los medios no recordar lo que hizo o lo que hicieron, experimentó una barrera entre el mundo. No quería dejar el nido que armó con mucha ropa negra de Keith, pero le daba escalofríos solo imaginarse como un animal construyendo el lugar donde tuvo sexo. Una vez con su ropa puesta trató de olvidar el dolor abdominal. El sonido de comida en un sartén lo hizo ubicarse en el departamento. Teníamos pocas fotos familiares, y no muchas baratijas pero se veía como un agujero confortable. La sala no estaba ordenada y había hojas de informe por todos lados. No quería buscar a su alfa, el solo quería las llaves de su coche porque se grabó mentalmente como rogaba por ser penetrado dentro de su KIA 2009.

  * Lance ... yo ... tenemos que hablar.

Juraba que podría ver lágrimas en los orbes lilas, podría ver la tristeza en cada facción de su rostro. Él también tuvo un enorme dolor, y eso hizo que se ablandara su furia un poco más. Pensó que tal vez Keith no era tan desagradable como siempre pensó, en las clases solía sentir su mirada y eso le llenaba de una sensación escalofriante y a la vez de inquietud. Le revolvía el estómago tan solo sentir su aroma, sin duda estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso el día que sufrió ese amor. Podía verlo a los ojos y también se avergonzaba de prestarle atención a un tipo que le volteaba la mirada. En esos días se daba cuenta que elegían los mismos clubes para acostarse con alguien, le dio muchas oportunidades de evitar que otro alfa se lo llevara a la cama. Si tan solo hubiera tenido una señal de ese alfa malhumorado lo deseaba.

Si nunca lo quiso, nunca lo deseo, por qué se toma la molestias. Entonces sólo fue porque estaba en celo, es el único motivo por el cuál se hizo el vínculo.

  * No me importa, seguiré con mi vida. Pero no te quiero en ella, si es por la marca; no te preocupes a mi destinado no le importará eso. - Le dijo frió, mientras reconocía sus llaves a un lado del sillón.

  * Tu no entiendes yo ... - Al verlo tan decidido a irse, se le cruzó por la cabeza tal vez utilizar su voz y que se quede pero se quedó petrificado, no tuvo más problemas de lo que ya hizo.

Lance salió corriendo después de eso, Keith quería correr detrás de él y de hecho lo hizo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio pero Lance ya estaba saliendo con ese horrible KIA.

* * *

En su desesperación se dio un poco de tiempo para pensar en qué demonios había hecho para sólo ese instante quisiera vomitar pero tendría que seguir conduciendo. Se suponía que todo omega después de ser mordido tiene que pasar 3 días con el alfa para evitar cambios hormonales (celos adelantados) repentinos. Pero su orgullo no le permitiría volver a aquella casa, no podría simplemente quedarse en la cama de sabanas mojadas de Dios sabe qué y aceptar tan extremadamente su destino. No podría dejar que otro asuma el rol de su pareja para librarse de sus culpas, no podría quedarse quieto mientras que la persona que más odiaba se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que más tenia amar en toda su miserable vida.

Así no es cómo funcionaba, sabía que se terminara odiando como su madre termino odiando a su padre, como Verónica termino odiando a los omegas. Todo comenzó con un cosquilleo en su vientre, con una mirada penetrante en sus azules - ojos que quedaron grabados en su mente - para ser sinceros: tenía miedo de Keith. Él fue el único alfa con el que tuvo que fingir ser valiente para enfrentarlo pero por dentro rogaba para dejar de sentir su cabeza tan orgullosa y de una vez dejar su cuello sumiso a su descubierto. Esa vez, la primera vez que lo conoció; lo abrazo por instinto, dejó que su nariz paseara en cuello, dejo que las lavandas lo impregnaran. ¿Por qué? Porque era un omega codicioso, codicioso de atención pero que odiaba ser el débil.

Un buen tiempo tardo para que llegue a su departamento, el quinto piso a la derecha, con la ventana a la calle detrás del edificio. El departamento pintado de colores vivos y una que otra ilustración cortesía de Pidge y Hunk. Al abrir la puerta no específicamente el olor casero de su hogar, no olía a nada, como si no fuera de su casa. Ese vacío hizo que se arrinconara contra su pared queriendo un lugar mejor.

Entonces pronosticó de nuevo en sus amigos para olvidar las últimas 14 horas, una vaga promesa de encontrarse en el bar Galra para celebrar su calificación. Tomo su celular, efectivamente tenía muchas llamadas perdidas.

Llamada de Pidge

Katie '' Pidge '' Holt, Beta, 20 años.

  * Lance, ya has pasado media hora y no estás aquí. Amigo, Hunk invito los tragos hoy es un buen día. Ven rápido, así celebramos que se acabó tu celo. Dios, Sven Holgersson está aquí y no deja de mirarnos, se quiere acostar contigo.

Le dio un revoltijo al estómago encontrándose en los brazos de ese hombre, a pesar de que tiene unas semanas de juro que se acostaría con él. Sven era lo que su madre quisiera para su pareja ideal: Un caballero, tenía trabajo asegurado en la NASA, dinero a montones, ALFA de gran estirpe, era guapo, probablemente bien dotado. Ahora le estaba dando asco.

Llamada de Allura.

Allura Arus, alfa, 26 años.

  * Oye, estamos esperando un buen tiempo, por alguna razón Trevor no deja de buscarte con ganas de matarte, no me digas que le diste ilusiones. Como sea, quiero decirte algo que paso con Lotor hoy. Lance, es de alucinarse.

Llamada de Hunk

Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, Beta, 23 años.

  * Dios mío, amigo. Te he estado buscando desde las diez de la noche, ¿dónde te metiste? Te llame a tu casa, no estabas. Me preocupas, debí esperarte hasta que terminas con tus asuntos. Trevor le grito a Allura solo por buscarte, pero mencionado a Keith; era raro. No tengo el número de él, pero… me preocupas eres un omega de solo 23 años, acabas de tener tu celo. Cielos, no debimos dejar que vinieras hoy a clases. Solo llama cuando lo necesita

Con eso se terminó una lista de mensajes, lo llamo: Corran 5 veces y Lotor unas 3 veces. No era muy extraño, nunca se perdía una fiesta.

> ** _'' Solo soy un chico omega de cuba con 23 años de edad, en una carrera mucho más avanzada de lo que puedo, vivo en Miami desde que tengo 18 años, tengo 3 hermanos alfas y dos sobrinos. Soy el menor de mi familia. Mi madre y padre son omegas, a los 17 años deje de utilizar el collar anti-mordida. Tengo muchas relaciones desde que James Griffin y yo cortamos. Me odio por ser omega. Ahora tengo la mordida de Keith Kogane lo que por naturaleza me hace su pareja.''_ **

  * Lance, no puedes hacer nada ahí lamentándote por tu suerte. - Se dijo a sí mismo antes de levantarse y tragarse sus ganas de salir corriendo.

A penas se recostó en su cama se afectó tan vacío como cuando dejo a su primer novio y era un pequeño niño estúpido. Su cama era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, las sabanas estaban limpias a pesar de que tuvo su celo recientemente las cambiaron antes de ir a clases.

Grabar lo que dijo James esa noche en la que dijo que no.

  * > **_En serio, un buen omega se quedaría con el primero con quien tuvo sexo. Solo déjame morderte Lance, sé que no encontrarás nada mejor que yo ... Vamos, es lo que un buen omega debe hacer, complacer a su alfa ... LANCE, BONITO NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR ... ERES UN TONTO SI PIENSAS QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ QUE FUE NACIDO PARA SOMETERSE SERÁ ALGUIEN SIN UN ALFA ... LANCE MCCLAIN ... No eres nadie, soló otro estúpido omega._**

Luego de eso su confianza se maximizo pero solo era una máscara para tapar su debilidad, si era un omega que buscaba ser querido en su historia de amor. Tal vez por eso odio su situación, porque le recordaba lo patético de la misma.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y con cada prenda más avergonzada se tuvo. Fotografías de las manos de un alfa se asomaban en su piel y se quemaban con cada toque. Hasta que el propio se fijó en los moretones, mordidas y chupones en su cuerpo.

  * Finalmente me convertí en lo que James me dijo, un omega marcado y sumiso. - Dijo con desilusión. Sus manos también soltaron el vendaje de su cuello. - Supongo que nadie lo notara con un cuello de tortuga, solo me creerán loco por usar un suéter en Miami. - Toco un poco la marca para determinar que ya estaba compuesta la costa alrededor de la herida, suspiro y tomo una toalla. - Sera mejor que me bañe.

El baño del departamento de Lance era un pequeño lugar con azulejos azules y blancos en mosaico de cielo. Aún recuerda cuando peleo a puños con un imbécil, fue cuando tenía 13 años, el estúpido alfa tuvo un celo más adelantado. Él iba a atacar a una compañera. Lance era un omega pero aun así, nunca se impotente. El mismo lo golpeo, lo sacó del salón y la niña le dio las gracias; aumentando su ego. Se dijo que Lance era un beta o alfa, pero sus análisis de sangre y belleza dijeron algo contrario. Hasta terminó con James por esa razón, porque él nunca se sintió como debería sentirse. Algo faltaba y eso le hizo un agujero en su cuerpo, que fue llenado la noche anterior que fue utilizado por completo; eso le daba miedo. La única forma de sentirse lleno es satisfacer a otra persona que no sea el mismo.

Cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo, tocando cada hematoma en su espalda, los golpes entre sus glúteos, las mordidas en sus pectorales y diluyendo la sangre de sus partes blandas. Un reflejo de dolor hizo que apretara el estómago causando que la semilla que aun guardaba saliera de su organismo y se registró entre sus piernas. Ante la sensación hizo un gemido lascivo, rápidamente tapo con sus manos a pesar de que no había nadie que lo podría oír. La vergüenza de disfrutar la sensación, su propia voz y el dolor hizo que se retortijara de asco de sí mismo.

  * Ya no puedo más, esto es un infierno. - Rompió en lágrimas, en una posición fetal en aquel húmedo piso.

Su corazón le dolía cada vez que se limpiaba en esa parte, y el agua caliente no hacía más que aumentar el calor de su cuerpo que ya por si tenía fiebre. Nunca se analizaron tan humillado que cuando se produjo el residuo de semen en sus manos.

El llanto no se detuvo hasta que sus manos en un intento de reconfortarlo tocaran la marca de su cuello. La picazón de aquel toque hizo que se diera cuenta que tal vez no todo este perdido. Lance era una persona fuerte que no podía dejar que los demás lo vieran de esa forma, tenía que demostrar que tenían que seguir adelante aún con esa carga. Las cosas difíciles pero lo único que le quedaba era que nadie sabía sobre esto.

Termino de búsqueda para ponerse ropa interior en su habitación. Se puso un pantalón azul con zapatos negros, Por suerte tenía una camisa marrón con cuello de tortuga pero en el mismo lugar de algo que le recordaba lo estúpido que eran las masas. Nada más, ni nada menos que la gargantilla de omegas.

La suya fue un modelo básico y nada extravagante, su madre no pudo costear algo más. Era simple pero eficaz, lo uso desde que tenía solo 10 años. Con el tiempo los omegas reconoció una protesta en contra de estos collares, considera la discriminación usar un collar solo para un subgénero y con el tiempo su uso se descontinuo. Se dejó de ser un requerimiento dado a los alfas ya no eran tan agresivos, además de que los supresores tenían los omegas ya no entraran en celo. Era como una era diferente. Lanza fue parte de este movimiento, odiaba esa cosa por lo que no dudo en dar el visto bueno ante eso. Era reconfortante a sus 17 años caminando sin ataduras. Lastimosamente ahora tenía que caminar hacia su universidad en su 23 con una carga muy pesada más que una atadura.

Pesaba en las leyes, el porqué de poder decidir lo que fue todo aquello de anoche.

Tenía que seguir con su vida tal como siempre lo había hecho, tenía que verso como siempre, como si nunca hubiera hecho nada, aunque por dentro estaría muriendo lentamente.

Para cuando volvió en sí, su vestuario se lo había convertido en un conservador universitario en el lugar de la apariencia relajada que siempre llevaba. Los zapatos deportivos por uno mocasines negros, los jeas grises ajustados por un pantalón negro largo, las camisas sin mangas se intercambian por un suéter azul que cubría sus brazos y cuello para evitar dejar la vista esos moretones y mordidas de su tren superior. También porque de nuevo se había puesto su collar como precaución. Aunque la verdad no quería ponérselo porque consideraba que era como si hubiera perdido contra el mundo, pero Lance sabía que era cierto, ya había perdido contra el mundo. Todo lo demás que no pudo tapar con ropa lo oculto con maquillaje. Tomo esos inservibles supresores que nunca le sirvieron para nada, porque nunca pudo controlar su celo.

Como un hombre omega, siempre tuve que procurar defenderse a toda costa y por eso tuvimos admitir la derrota pero no la guerra. Aquel día tuvo que llegar a los tres bravucones lo pasaba si se mentían con Lance. Aquel día tuvo éxito su examen de termodinámica y lo pasaría con éxito. Lastimosamente estudiar en camino a la universidad en Miami y con tráfico era específico para su vestuario, pero no quiso cambiarse. Vislumbrar como era llegar a clases con tantas marcas en su cuerpo, y todos teorizando de lo sucedido la causaba mucha vergüenza, y sobre todo porque no quería responder cómo pasó.

Era algo que tal vez se consideraba como un abuso, pero; no tenía fundamentos para ser tenido un crimen. Últimamente había muchas contradicciones en la constitución, de lo que era o no era considerado una violación. El mundo solo tenía 2 millones de personas en el mundo, prácticamente estaban en peligro de extinción por la baja natalidad, sumado a omegas que ya ni siquiera tenían aroma, era como las diferencias de subgénero se debilitaban al punto de desaparecer. Se necesitamos más personas. Por eso, no podría ser capaz de hacer nada en contra de Keith. Porque Keith, fue el único que pudo salvarlo de sus errores pasados. También teníamos en la cabeza, el hecho de la diferencia tenía si alguno de esos tres bastardos lo hubiesen agarrado. Greñas fue amable y en su cara se podría ver un arrepentimiento digno de causarle la inseguridad que ahora siente. Los demás era un montón de chicos sin cerebro, pero con una cara bonita, necesariamente lo hubiesen obligado a quedarse con ellos los tres días reglamentarios después de la marca. Pero pensando en qué, en estos tres días serán un infierno para ambos.

\- Keith, no podría sufrirlo.

Lance prefirió pensar en que Keith era muy débil y permanecerá esos tres días encerrado en su departamento. Se dijo así mismo que debería mostrar más fortaleza que ese alfa, e ir a clases para hacer ese vínculo menos fuerte y romperlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Lance siempre suponía mal las cosas porque Keith estaba parado en su frente, los estudiantes pasaban muy rápido a los costados del pasillo, pero solo ellos se mantenían inmóviles; como si el tiempo para ellos se hubieran detenido. Muy pronto la nunca de Lance le comenzó a picar.


	5. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontación , es un momento después de huir, pero ... ¿ Y que sucede si sigues huyendo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clean Bandit - Mama ft. Ellie Goulding
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTHCb15K-cc

\- MIERDA, MIERDA, ¡MIERDA! — Grito Keith en su departamento mientras lanzaba algunos de sus discos. En esos momentos solo quería morirse. — ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? MALDITA SEA.

Desanimado se sentó en el sofá desgastado y contempló la foto de su niñez y otra con su tutor, Shiro. Sus padres siempre fueron amorosos, a pesar de que ambos han sido alfas, nunca dejaron que Keith se sienta triste, cualquier cosa se arreglaba con cabalgar por su rancho. Irónicamente, ellos fueron el motivo de su mayor tristeza cuando murieron. Shiro tuvo que cambiarlo de su natal Texas a Arizona para cambiar su actitud, claro que ambos estados eran los mismos en respecto a muchas cosas, pero era la única manera de hacer que cambiara de ambiente. Y con Shiro fue relativamente feliz, aprendió a montar en motocicleta, acampar, y tocar la guitarra. Hasta que cumplió los 15 años y tuvo que ir a la preparatoria, donde conoció el motivo de su desgracia.

En momentos tan desesperados siempre llamaba a Shiro, él lo ayudaba y seguía con su vida. Pero en este caso en verdad no quería que lo ayudara, porque sabía que era su culpa todo el asunto. Era tan cobarde, hasta Shiro lo dijo a penas se enteró que encontró de nuevo a Lance en su camino. También era tan culpable de todas las preguntas que su omega de seguro se haría haciendo en ese momento.

  * Sé un hombre, maldita mar; se valiente una vez en tu miserable vida Keith Kogane. Tienes que arreglarlo. - Se dijo así mismo.

En ese momento se pudo y se puso ropa decente para salir, tuve que salir lo más rápido posible porque dejo su motocicleta en la universidad y no vivía tan cerca de la ciudad.

  * ¿Pero y si no está en su casa? - Por un momento dudo antes de salir de ese cuarto. - No, el imbécil es muy orgulloso como para quedarse quieto en alguna parte. Dios, de verdad tiene que ser muy tonto para ir a la universidad en su estado.

Se rio de Lance un poco antes de tomar el primer autobús que encontró. Practicaba una y otra vez como podría explicar lo que sucede o al menos disculparse, pero nada le prepara para cuando está frente a él.

* * *

Los ojos de Lance no querían verlo, simplemente prefería bajar la mirada para evadirlo y simplemente entrar al salón, pero Keith no quería dejarlo así de nuevo. Agarro su brazo y lo apego a uno de los rincones del pasillo, mientras que el resto seguía con su camino.

  * Escucha Keith, ya te dije lo que pasara. No tienes que actuar así. - Le dije aun si mirarlo a la cara y eso era lo que más odiaba.

  * No tu escucha ahora, tú no sabes nada de lo que sucede. Y quiero que me escuches. - Le dijo tratando de guardar la calma. Pero como se podría guardar la calma cuando ese hombre apestaba a sexo en cada poro de su cuerpo y lo miraba como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

  * No quiero hablar contigo ahora. - Quiso apartearse, pero sigue tomándolo de los hombros contra la pared. - Después.

  * Tienes que escucharme antes de que pienses cosas equivocadas. . - Le dijo serio.

  * Kogane, esto te afecta más a ti que a mí. Regresa a casa, no puedes salir así como así. - Esta vez sí levanto la vista.

  * No me des tu compasión ahora, sé que no la merezco. Quiero que me perdones por todo. - Le dijo ya con su rostro muy cerca del omega. - Yo te arruine la vida ...

  * MALDITA MAR, NO ME IMPORTA SI ARRUINE MI VIDA ... ¿BIEN ?. - Dijo quitándolo de su presencia. - SI TANTO LO QUIERES, TE LO DARE ... CREEME QUE TE ODIO, NO TE SOPORTO. APENAS SI PUDE QUITARME TODA LA PORQUERIA QUE DEJASTE EN MI Y NO LOGRO QUE SALGA POR COMPLETO. POR ESO NO DEJO DE PESAR SOBRE TI. - Grito Lance, quien explotó por fin para confrontarlo. - ¿SABES CUANTOS SUEÑOS ROMPISTE ANOCHE? TOMASTE LO UNICO QUE JAMAS HE DADO. TODA MI FAMILIA, AMIGOS, TODOS SIEMPRE ESPERAN TODO LO QUE SEA LO QUE QUIEREN. —Pero la verdad es que se rompió, había tantas cosas que explotaron en su pecho y dolía al punto del llanto. - Y viniste tan fresco como la brisa y tomaste todo. Tevolviste todo lo que quería ... Y NO TUVE CONTROL SOBRE ESO. NO TIENES IDEA DE LO IMPOTENTE QUE ME HACES SENTIR. Todo lo que yo siempre quise, y ahora no sé cómo deshacerme de eso. - Lance limpio sus lágrimas, y con unos ojos que aún no le decían nada a Keith. - No solo arruinaste todo, me arruinaste. No puedes entender las cosas que hora debo hacer para deshacerme de ti. Cosas que ahora no debo importar y aun así no lo logro que las tuyas me dejen de importar.

Keith quería abrazarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo pero antes de reaccionar con los ojos de Lance; que antes se miraban como un agua inestable cambio a una mirada fría como pizas de hielo filosas.

  * Lance, por favor ...

  * No te atrevas a sentir compasión por mí. NO TE ATREVAS. PUEDE QUE AHORA YO NO PUEDA SACARTE DE MI CABEZA, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS BIENVENIDA EN ELLA.

Con esas palabras tomo su bolso para su clase. Podía sentirlo irritado detrás de él, tal vez; rugiendo disimuladamente. Keith si quería dejarlo en paz, pero también estaba arriesgando algo más oscuro de lo que había imaginado. Era como un depredador intentando sujetar a su presa, la cual siempre intentaba evadirlo.

* * *

Ahora era su juguete que escapo, era notable como sus feromonas y olor lo estaban marcando. Si seguía con ese jueguito de huir, le esperaba el castigo de su vida. Le esperaban las consecuencias de seguir siendo Lancey Lance, solo Lance de Keith quedaba. Dios, esto era una mierda, los pelos se le ponían de punta, estaba sudando por el suéter y eso que su sistema nervioso estaba en llamas porque débil era poco. El corazón alborotado y el culo mojado solo era señal de problemas. Bajo la mirada a sus apuntes pero no podía distinguir la letra porque ya veía borroso. En unos minutos se iba a desmayar.

  * ¿Quién entró en celo? Huele a un cabaret. — Dijo el profesor olfateando el salón hasta dar con el punto de olor: Keith( y esto solo porque ese era el único olor que podía tapar el olor de Lance). — Señor Kogane, si estaba en celo pudo ahorrase poner a la clase lasciva y quedarse en casa. —

Lance sintió una punzada con otra ola de calor mucho más fuerte.

  * Señor Sendak… — La oleada de feromonas hizo que los estudiantes y hasta el profesor sintieran un nudo en la garganta. Había unos que ya no podían permanecer sentados y sucumbieron sumisos en el suelo con solo regresar la mirada a Keith. Su mirada era desquiciada y potente. — Si no quiere tener algo más que un mal aroma, le sugiero que todos salgan de la clase temprano. — Le ordeno con todo lo que tenía. 

  * \- El profesor se tapó la nariz y la boca, no podría ni siquiera discutir. - eh ... acabamos todo por hoy.

Así lo hicieron los otros, también Lance sin querer mirar a atrás.

No podría enfrentarse a Keith en ese estado, pesar todo ese espectáculo fue por estar a solas con él. Sus nervios hacen que sus manos tiemblen y no pueden recoger sus cosas. Salió huyendo de su asiento, incluso dejando algunas de sus cosas atrás. Sudaba frío al igual que Keith. Justo cuando estaba por girar la perilla algo siniestro lo detenido, ese sentimiento de angustia le revolvía el estómago y dejaba un agudo dolor de cabeza. 

  * LANCE, QUEDATE CONMIGO. - Esa voz tan peligrosa, lo cal comía, lo que se requería quedarse y luego arrodillarse frente a Keith. Pero su propio orgullo y personalidad lo despertó de ser un omega frente al alfa.

  * Después podemos hablar. - Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

  * TU SABES QUE ESE '' DESPUÉS '' NUNCA PASARA SI NO ES AHORA.

No dijo nada entes de salir porque no podía a penas y pudo correr de ese lugar. Solo cuando estuvo en la recepción de primer piso se encuentra mirar hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la presencia de Keith siguiéndolo. Se veía como un desastre total, sudoroso, cabello más desesperado de lo normal y mirada de maniático. Dios, en serio que había olvidado que no habría perdido a un alfa después de la marca. Y peor si este podría ser su supuesto destinado. En ese caso, el desquiciado era él mismo por hacerlo. Ahora sé muy culpable de dejarlo esa mañana, Keith no podría tenerlo, debe estar sufriendo, tal vez tenía dolor en su cuerpo por no estar con Lance. Pero ahora Lance tenía miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar si dejaba que lo atrapará. 

Necesitaba un lugar para ocultarse, pero Hunk y Pidge estaban al otro lado del campus en la facultad de Investigación, no podían ir allá corriendo.

  * ¡LANZA! - Gritó el azabache a solo 30 metros de él.

  * Pidge, Hunk ayúdenme. - Dijo para correr a su facultad.

Tal vez sea mar cobarde esconderse detrás de las betas pero son los únicos que no le harán caso a su potente olor. Para cuando llegó al edificio maldijo el día en que el decano les dio el último piso para sus investigaciones. Ya estaba exhausto, pero agradeció que haya un solo ascensor, así Keith se resistió a subir en las escaleras. Y cuando volteo a ver a su ahora alfa, y de verdad que estaba furioso, adolorido ¿y triste? Sintió una punzada más potente de culpa. ¿En serio era tan malo? Llegaba a pensar que de verdad si eran destinados. Si fuera alguien común, no sentiría culpa, si fuera alguien común, no podría contra él ... será que Keith se estaba conteniendo. Un alfa común lo doblega, incluso ataca a su pareja si esta lo contradice. Trevor lo estuvo molestando con solo media hora de sexo, todos esos alfas en un celo sin marcar de dejarlo ir después de marcarlo. Claro que no, Keith intentó disculpar y dejó que se valla pero incluso con eso de seguro estaba agonizante sin su omega, eso requería ser porque estaba destinado a él. Pero de no ser así, entonces esta frito.

  * ¡HUNK, PIDGE! - Gritó a todo pulmón. A penas divisó la puerta de su laboratorio, entró deslizándose en el piso y cayéndose entre los pedazos de chatarra. La cara de Lance estaba roja, sudorosa y con una expresión de miedo.

  * Por un demonio. Parece que viste un fantasma. - Dijo Pidge sentada en una banca frente al mesón del laboratorio.

  * El fantasma de mis pecados. La encarnación propia de mi estupidez. Viene a tomar mi vida, pero mi verdugo tiene ojos violetas y greñas. Ya tengo su marca en mi cuerpo y no hay quién lo pare. - Dije apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo.

  * No seas dramático, ¿Con quién te acostaste para que te persiga de esa manera?

  * ..

  * Ya te digo, un día vas a cometer una locura y ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Debes comenzar a tomar más enserio a ... Espera ... ¿Keith?

  * ..

  * Oh por todo lo que es dulce en este mundo. Te metiste con el tipo que siempre odiabas. - Dijo sorprendida, pero tapándose la nariz. - ¿Con el que las tenias ganas desde que establece en la secundaria? Por eso hueles tan raro, hasta yo lo noto.

  * No le tenías ganas, Dios no. Hunk dile ... - Dijo molesto.

  * Hunk no está aquí, fue a comprar comida. Estaba preocupado por ti desde anoche, pero al parecer tú estabas muy bien. - Le puso ojos acusatorios.

  * Mira, el problema es mucho mayor de lo que parece. Tengo al hombre detrás de mí ahora de maneras más que comprometedoras porque el tipo me ...

  * ¡LANZA! - Le gritó el azabache apenas salió del ascensor. El moreno se metió dentro de un armario a un lado de la puerta corrediza.

  * Si pregunta, no me viste, no sabes nada de mí, no soy nada de ti, no me conoces. No sabes ni mi nombre.

  * Bien, ya he hecho esto antes - Suspiro cansada - Aquí vamos de nuevo. -

Tocaron la puerta y ella la deslizó ligeramente. - Si, que quieras. - Le dijo ajustando sus lentes.

  * ¿Dónde está Lance? –Gruño directo al grano.

  * Lo lamento, él no trabaja conmigo ... - -Se cubrió la nariz por la fuente aroma que el alfa emanaba. Lance estaba paralizado en el armario rezando por qué no lo encontrara. - Oye Calma tus feromonas, esto es un laboratorio, no un burdel.

  * Si ya me lo han dicho, pero; dime ¿dónde está Lance? - Dijo serio.

  * Ya te dije no lo sé. Ni siquiera lo conozco. 

  * En serio, el moreno.

  * Nop

  * Cabello oscuro

  * No

  * Él siempre está con ustedes.

  * Oh hablas de Hunk. Lo puedes encontrar en la cafetería.

  * No, escucha necesito hablar con él. Sé que está aquí, lo huelo desde el primer piso.

  * Bueno aquí vienen muchas personas.

  * Esto es urgente. El omega, ojos azules, cubano, con risa contagiosa. De malos chistes y que se la vive metiéndose en problemas. 

  * Que n ...

  * Oh hablas de Lancey Lance.

  * ¡Pedazo! - Dijo Pidge tratando de hacer entrar contexto.

  * Pero te falto narcisista, despechado empedernido, dramático y coqueto. De seguro está aquí, siempre viene cuando está en problemas.

Eso fue todo, una Lanza más le importa su honra que su propio trasero por muy contradictorio que parezca. Salió del armario con toda la disposición de mandar al carajo a Hunk.

  * OYE, SOMOS AMIGOS. NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS ESO DE MÍ.

  * Bueno también iba a decir tus cosas buenas. Y creí que establece en otro laboratorio.

  * No ves que estoy huyendo de él. Hasta Pidge te hizo señales. Ese hombre me quiere devorar. Bola insensible de ternura. .. - Lance miró a Hunk con ojos de cachorro -— no me puedo enojar contigo. Y en cuanto A ti ... -

Ahora lo tenía en frente. Había visto mal la otra vez, no lo miraba con furia; estaba llorando. Eso o era sudor, pero por el tiempo en que demoró en subir de seguro tomó el elevados. Aún tenía orgullo y eso no le permitía avanzar y tocarlo porque eso significa que se perdería para siempre con él en un mundo que no estaba seguro de querer estar. Él también tenía miedo, por eso quería huir. No mantuvo la mirada a sus ojos, no podía soportar ver que no era el único sufriendo; era egoísta. No Lance no era así, nunca dejaba a nadie atrás, no soportaba esto porque de verdad ahora si estaba dudando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto correr, sus rodillas le temblaban, y ya estaba cansado de mantener esa postura.

  * Yo ahora no quiero hablar contigo. — Bajo la mirada — De verdad lo siento…

Se echó a correr de nuevo empujando a sus amigos y por accidente también a Keith. La picadura de su cuello le quemaba y en cuanto sus yemas tocaron la gasa de su nuca descubriendo el suéter, los tres que dejaron atrás descubrieron que tan grave era el asunto. Pidge y Hunk se miraban las caras y después de Keith, de verdad que ahora si era muy grave la locura que había hecho Lance. Pero no dejó reclamarle nada, el alfa se fue detrás de él, otra vez. No podría seguir huyendo de Keith, esto era una locura. A este paso terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento en el piso si no es lo primero que atrapara el alfa. Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a una esquina del edificio más apartado de la universidad Ya no podría huir más, por más que nada y no podría seguir con esa farsa de negarse. Lo necesitamos aquí y ahora, 

Se consideró estúpido por negarse a lo que necesitaba. Pero el olor de su alfa ya no tenía límites, ya no sabe si está a metros o kilómetro de él todo parece lo mismo. Gasto toda la fuerza de voluntad en correr y ahora solo le quedaba obedecer a sus instintos. Viendo por última vez sus ojos azules en el reflejo de un charco despidió su raciocinio, entendió que era inútil pelear, espero a su destino pero no apareció su dueño, era el nada más ni nada menos que el inútil de Trevor.

  * Vaya, vaya. Así que el emo de Keith también se quedó prendado de ti. Ya oí que pasó en clase de Sendak, Lancey Lance. A alguien no le gustó mucho que lo dejaras como todos los demás, pero eso era lo que es más más a la lista, ¿verdad? - Era tan malo con las palabras, al igual que con el sexo. El bastardo aprecio con toda la gracia de hacer un día malo a uno mucho más peor.

  * Jajá escúchame bien pedazo de papel higiénico usado y precoz, solo me acosté contigo por despecho cuando fue el aniversario de mi ex. Nunca quise nada más que una noche y luego enloqueciste. Hermano, yo no valgo la pena créeme, te mereces una omega que le interese. Al idiota de Keef le hago daño. Soy un maldito perro asqueroso. Así que ... ¿Por qué no te largas? - Le dijo el moreno, esta vez no estaba tan nublado por el celo como hace unos momentos. Sabia los trucos de Trevor, además de que podría vengarse por acosarlo ayer.

  * ¿Oh si no qué ...?

Apareció la respuesta por detrás y con un puño en su cara.

  * Bueno el demente de Keef te dará un buen golpe, al hombre como no le gusta que moleste al chico que le incoó los colmillos. - Se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho. - Deberías ver tu cara porque te ves patético. - Río con intensidad. - En serio como te odio, maldita sea. - Le dio una patada tras otra al estómago. - Esto es por tratar de violarme, golpearme, insultarme, acosarme, asustarme y por no ser lindo conmigo. Eres un bastardo y lo tienes pequeño. - La última patada fue directo a sus genitales tan fuerte que sonó un eco en las paredes. - Oye Keith, eso estuvo fabuloso. Fue como una película de acción ...

Keith estaba en el cielo disfrazado de infierno

  * ¿Greñas? ...

Esos preciosos segundos en los que Lance reía, sus ojos solo se fijaban en él; ese adorado momento le quemaba la sangre. Ya siendo marcado como su pareja debería estar sintiendo como Keith siente (amor), pero; esas sensaciones fueron manchadas por lo siniestro del mundo.

  * Sigues con esos estúpidos apodos, Lance ... - Dijo con voz a punto de quebrarse - Es tan fácil para ti ser perfecto, ¿verdad?

  * Amigo, ¿te sientes bien?

  * No me siento bien desde que conocí ...

  * Hey no es mi culpa, recuerdo poco pero ... si te suplique que me mordieras, lo lamento. No es mi culpa, ni tampoco la tuya. Será difícil pero en unos días ...

** _Todo lo volverá a ser como antes ..._ **

No puedo lograr decir eso porque Keith gruño en lo más imponente de su garganta.


	6. A susurros suaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día tendrás que aprender que todo esto fue por algo verdadero. Que no es tu culpa, ni la de él. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rupatrupa - A susurros suaves  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ADjiPwfd0M

**_Todo lo volverá a ser como antes ..._ **

No puedo lograr decir eso porque Keith gruño en lo más imponente de su garganta.

  * Esto, lo nuestro no es de solo unos días. Lo nuestro comenzó desde la primera vez que nos vimos en la secundaria. Cuando tú eras ese chico de la mano de James Griffin y yo un pequeño alfa al que molestaban. Ese día solo yo lo supe, pero tú también lo sentiste. Aunque solo me abrazaste mi olor se quedó impregnado en ti. Tu y yo necesitaron estar juntos y no sabes cómo sufrí (y amé) que fuera así. Como podría decirte si cada vez que dejabas de tener a otro a tu lado, enseguida eras de alguien más. Me mataba, enserio que duele. Todos los días desde que llegaste a mi vida soñando que se acabará (y volvieras a mis brazos). Sé que esto no es lo que quieres para ti pero ... (yo te quiero para mi), (ya no quiero mirarte a lo lejos)

Había muchas formas de terminar ese "pero", ninguna de ellas ocultaba lo que de verdad creía.

\- Yo (te amo) lo siento, ya no sé qué hacer - comenzó a llorar y el corazón de Lance se encogió en su pecho, tanto que dolía. 

Si era cierto lo que decía entonces explicaría porque nunca estuvo satisfecho. También se culpable del sufrimiento de Keith. Fue demasiado egoísta desear ser libre porque Keith no lo era, nunca dañaría a nadie y de eso siempre se trató su vida. Si desea ayudar, ayude a dejar que todo lo que impidiera a Lance se lastimara. Siempre había vivido con un ideal más que absurdo de complacer a los demás antes que el mismo pero, a la vez; permitiría la cabeza en alto y no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo. En un mundo donde la distinción de castas se desvanecía, el omega estaba siendo tragado por las antiguas tradiciones. Pero todas esas cuestiones se olvidaban con solo ver el llanto de dolor de un alfa.

Solo había dos opciones, dejaba que se lastime mutuamente o corría a los brazos de su pareja. Para el omega era tan claro, para Keith; era como una neblina en la cual solo Lance tenía la luz.

  * Siento que voy a explotar, ya no lo soporto porque siempre estas en mi mente. No soy lo que tú quieres y yo odio por eso, porque te hice algo horrible. Ódiame, es lo único de creo que merezco ...

Él fue callado con un cálido abrazo de Lance, fue tan súbito que no upo cómo reaccionar. Las manos morenas se posan en su espalda, dejando su cuello en toda entrega a la boca de su alfa. Reposo sus labios sobre el oído de Keith.

Lance ya no quería huir como un cobarde, quería quedarse y eso fue elección por cuenta propia por el arrepentimiento que en ese momento sentía. La culpa tal vez sea repartida, pero a su pesar; Lance creía que al final no fue de nadie la culpa. El solo sufrió una noche, en comparación a Keith; el había sufrido por más de 8 años el infierno al no tener a su pareja. Sabía que no le fue fiel, conocía sus andadas de conquista en los bares de Miami, pero también recuerda la penetrante mirada sobre él, y con atar cabos llego a una conclusión tan cierta que su corazón tembló: Todo este tiempo, Keith trataba de alivianar su dolor cuando Lance trataba de olvidarse que aún no tenía una pareja destinada.

  * Yo también estoy cansado. Se que no lo merezco, te hago más daño a ti, de lo que tú me lo has hecho. — Le susurro, tan dulce como melancólico. — Yo no quiero eso para ti, porque ahora que siento tú mismo dolor. No te hagas esto, no más. — Una de sus manos recorrió los músculos de sus brazos. Respiro profundamente el aroma que ahora se había mezclado contra el suyo. — Te pido perdón. Te lo digo ahora porque tengo uso de razón.

Con sus manos sujetando su rostro se pudieron ver de una buena vez los sentimientos en ese momento tenían, tan claros en sus rostros. Keith tenia dolor y Lance compasión. El cabello negro y ojos violetas eran peligrosos, a su vez que; la piel canela y ojos azules era contraproducente. La nariz respingada de Lance estaba fascinada de los olores que solo ellos producían, pero la amargura volvía toxico el ambiente. Cosa que era insoportable en tal momento.

  * Solo yo puedo solucionar esto… Déjame que lo resuelva, déjame que lo alivie yo mismo…

Sus labios chocolate tocaron a los maltratados labios rosa de Keith, después de todo esos labios causaron muchas de las marcas en su piel. Primero fue simple toque mientras Lance jugaba con su nuevo control, eso llamo al desastre. Cuando Keith sintió ese habiente tan permisivo reacciono deliberadamente, si esta era la catástrofe seria participe activo de ella. De repente todo lo que quería estaba en frete del besándolo, tal vez todo lo que debía hacer era tomar lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Todo se volvió tan claro y oscuro a la vez.

La boca de Lance se abrió camino a la de su pareja cuando en uno de sus simples besos, los dientes alfa mordieron su labio. Emitió un pequeño gemido y fue callado con la agresiva intromisión. Esta vez estaba sediento todo el control a voluntad, pero su pecho explotaba por tanta cosas que no podía ni describir. No sabía qué hacer con su boca solo podía tratar de agarrar el aliento que tomaba Keith con tanta facilidad.

En un momento Keith dejo sus manos en la cadera de su omega, donde toco con decoro la cintura y su trasero. El tacto llego debajo del suéter de Lance, pellico su pezones un una mano y con otra recorría la curva de su espalda.

  * ¡Demonios, McClain y Kogane! … — Trevor se despertaba lentamente, pero; lastimosamente topándose con Keith apunto de tener sexo. Eso no era un buen comienzo.

Enseguida de que Keith detectara al individuo, soltó una mirada que se podría jurar que era roja como el infierno. Un gruñido basto para hacerlo correr, mismo que tuvo efecto en su pareja.

  * Váyanse al infierno, ustedes están enfermos. Jodidos lunáticos. Nadie expulsa un olor así de potente. Me las pagaran. — Trevor salió huyendo y maldiciendo. — Kogane está loco, ese sujeto casi me mata con solo una mirada.

La verdad es que Trevor fue siempre un Alfa que quería siempre lo mejor, claramente supo que Lance ya estaba emparejado pero aun así, tener para sí mismo lo inalcanzable fue un idea tentadora.

Cuando lo intrusos se fueron, lo único que se escucho fue la súplica del omega para que lo follara. Decían que Lance siempre fue un omega sin sentido común de lo su género podía o no hacer. Los betas se revolcaban con cualquiera, porque ellos no tendrían a nadie a quien obedecer, los alfas marcaban a omegas a su placer. Es por eso que un omega debía cuidarse de no acabar siendo marcado. Actualmente, ya no era así pero como siempre había estereotipos, falso pudor y creencias confundidas por cultura; pero ya no se distinguían géneros por la mezcla de sangre, también las parejas destinadas pasaron a ser cuantos o leyendas como el hilo rojo, es por eso que Lance era un sujeto raro en su clase.

El aroma que despedía era dulce, su silueta no era fina pero si delicada, todo en el gritaba cosas atrayentes. Como omega puro era un pez gordo de Alfas y Betas, pero la historia cuenta que Omegas puros solo podían pertenecer a un Alfa puro. La humanidad siempre estuvo al borde de la extinción porque en muchas ocasiones las parejas que procreaban sufrían de la ’’ Incompatibilidad’’. Una enfermedad que hacía que se rechace a la cría, por anomalías de su ADN, esta enfermedad fue curada en 1920 con medicina, al mismo tiempo de la creación de los supresores modernos para omegas y alfas. Cosa que debilito el instinto de los subgéneros, volviéndolos casi por completo un beta, sin aroma, celos casi desapercibidos, comportándose como si nunca hubieran tenido un subgénero.

Menos Lance y Keith.

Lance nunca tomo supresores reales, él fue alérgico al tipo común desde que se lo quisieron dar. Los supresores que tomaba eran aquellos que fueron inventados antes de 1920, supresores que solo le quitaban el malestar; más no suprimían el ADN de su subgénero. Keith no había tomado supresores de verdad en su vida, porque cuando que despertó su lado Alfa fue le momento que se cruzó con Lance por primera vez. Una vez conociendo su omega destinado, no había medicamento que lo controlara. Esos momentos de calor, sabía que había destinos peores que la muerte. Tenía la llave del paraíso y no se atrevía a entrar, se volvía loco y ni siquiera podía evitarlo.

Tal vez nunca fuero libres, pero ahora solo tocaban el paraíso.

  * Aquí — Señalo Lance con sus ojos a su entre pierna, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. — Por favor, ya no quiero sentirme así.

Cuando Keith escucho por segunda vez como el moreno rogaba no pudo evitar dejar salir esa cara de sadismo y deseo que caracterizaba su relación. Dio la vuelta a Lance estrellándolo el pecho del moreno contra la pared del edificio. Hacerlo en un lugar público no le importaba a ambos, ya habían olvidado el pudor desde comenzaron lo que sea que tenían. Las manos de Keith seguían recorriendo la cadera sin decoro, entrando el su pantalón y desordenado su ropa interior.

  * Con que hablabas en serio. — Acercó cabeza a su marca en la nuca, quería lamerla, besarla pero el cuello de suéter se lo impedía. — ¿Serias capaz de dar todo de ti, entregarte por completo como un pedazo de carne? Las cosas no son tan simples como no quedarte y gemir, bebé. Tienes que pedirlo de verdad, aceptar que te voy a hacer daño, mucho daño este lindo cuerpo. — Apego y restregó su erección al trasero de Lance. — Aceptar que te vuelves sucia cuando te follo y te encanta. Gritar como una puta todas las cosas repulsivas que quieres te haga. ¿Quieres eso, quieres que me hunda en tu culo para parir mis cachorros?

  * Si lo quiero. — Dijo con gemido lastimero, cuando bajaba su ropa interior para tocar su entrada expuesta.

  * Dilo tal como lo necesitas ahora, Lance. — Lance le regreso la mirada a Keith, y supo que ambos rescataban decirlo para permitirse estar paz con ellos mismo.

  * Keith, Follame, acaba conmigo. — (Si eso calma todo lo que te hice)

  * No, no voy a acabar contigo porque lo que tenemos nunca se terminara, yo te destruiré y me quedare con los restos. ¿Sabes por qué? — Le pregunto moviendo su mano dentro de su culo.

  * Porque te pertenezco… — Le dijo corto pero con seguridad, la seguridad que pertenecía a su conciencia y dejaba que todo se nublara esperando encontrarse asimismo al dejarse llevar, encontrarse así mismo perdiéndose. Lance ya no sabía que tan malo sería dejar que todo se valla al carajo, pero podría por una vez más culparse así mismo de ello.

  * Que chico tan listo, hare lo que sea contigo. Y eso no será malo.

Separó sus manos del cuerpo del moreno para agarrar el cuello de tortuga de ese suéter feo. Lo destrozó por completo, separó a la mitad la espalda de la prenda, encontrándose con los omoplatos de Lance, pero también con la venda de su cuello. Tal vez quitar el vendaje de su cuello haya sido lo único que Keith hizo con paciencia y siendo cuidadoso. Lance se sentía extrañamente seguro en su mano, incluso si mostraba una debilidad tan evidente. Cuando la venda cayó, ya no hubo más palabras sucias. Keith solo comenzó a besar alrededor de la herida.

Debió excitarlo, ver a Lance tan destruido, tan vulnerable. Pero la mordida que dejo sus colmillos, eso hizo que se sintiera tantas ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo.

  * Tú no deberías estar pagando por mis errores. — Keith lo abrazó, mientras susurraba. — Pero… quiero que sepas… que te estoy agradecido por esto.

Dejo un beso en su nuca, pero después dejo su miembro entre sus piernas. El movimiento fue tan duro que ni siquiera Lance alcanzo a gemir, o respirar.

  * Gracias — Una última palabra salida de Keith antes que salga el lobo feroz. 

No sintió temor, ni una sola gota; Lance quería esto. No era bueno tratando de pretender cosas que no sentía durante el sexo, pero esta vez sí lo sentía. Cada centímetro de esa polla, cada centímetro de esta. Su ano resbaloso dejaba que entrara precariamente. Un recuerdo de cómo se sintió la primera vez le llegó a la mente. Era totalmente obsceno, tener su miembro entre sus nalgas, tener a alguien sujetándolo de las caderas más fuerte de lo que debía. Cuando reconoció todo lo que sucedía, remitió un lamento húmedo y dulce en la boca mientras estaba siendo empujado contra la pared. El instinto hizo que después meciera la cadera para apreciar el arma con la que lo destrozaría esta vez.

  * Tienes que aprender que esto es lo que ambos merecemos. —

Ese hormigueo de las piernas, le dijo que era tiempo para moverse en el omega. Era suave, húmedo, caliente como el infierno y se sentía como el cielo. La raza Lyka estaba obligada a reproducirse, por lo que el coito debía ser algo que se deba disfrutar para perpetuar su escasa especie. Hoy Keith no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, si el mayor propósito de su especie es hacer bebes, es justo que la manera de hacerlos sea de este modo: Follar cuantas veces se le diera la gana el culo de Lance hasta hacerlo concebir. Porque mientras el engulla su pene como si la vida se lo fuera en ello, mientras este gima y grite por las sensaciones que él causa, Keith podía estar muy seguro que lo haría hasta morir. Hacerle daño era una sensación que disfrutaba mucho en sus encuentros, golpear su pene contra el útero era parte del placer. Lance siempre decía que su vagina le daría una bienvenida digna de su alfa, siempre tuvo razón. Las paredes interiores lo apretaban lo succionaban como un intento de reconfortarlo, el glande del pene acariciaba las paredes en cada embestida, y a su ellas las recibían con toda la viscosidad de su lubricación natural. Todas estas reacciones tenían solo un propósito: El nudo.

  * Otro nudo no te vendría mal, me gustas cubierto de mi semen. — Dijo acercándose al oído de Lance. Cuando metió su polla dentro de nuevo se aseguró de hacer que sienta sus testículos, utilizando sus manos para abrir sus más sus nalgas. — Es grande, pero aun no estoy tan cerca, amor.

  * Lo necesito… — Suplicó.

  * Claro que sí.

  * Soy malo he hecho cosas malas, muy malas.

La decencia no era algo que caracterizaba aquella relación, no se contenía al momento de aparearse. La glándula detrás de su cuello lleva directo al hipotálamo en su cabeza. Lo que quiere decir que al momento de Keith mordió su cuello, literalmente tenía tatuado su esencia en su cerebro, cuerpo y alma. Asimismo el puro instinto gobernaría a Keith de ahora a adelante, prácticamente estaba atado a Lance.

_‘’Lancey Lance, quien diría que tomarías éxtasis. Es el truco más viejo de la historia y tú caíste; tus madres no te han dicho que no aceptes bebidas de extraños. — James comenzó a reírse. Para ese entonces tendría 16 años y había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. — Pero debo agradecerte, has saldado mi deuda y me has salvado la vida. A Macidus le gustaste. ‘’_

Lance, la gente mirara lo que estamos haciendo

No juegues conmigo, no escapes mí. Siempre te encontrare.

Seremos perfectos y nadie podrá separarnos.

Te corres muy duro. Ni siquiera te toque.

Eres hermoso, de esta forma.

Esto es todo lo que quise.

Yo también lo quise, mi alfa. Mi Keith.

El semen de Keith le chorreaba entre las piernas y ya no tenía ganas de hacer chistes de cortes de cabello. El piso era frio y eso no le importaba, seguramente ya estaba tan sucio que ese día tomaría dos duchas. ¿El mundo se balanceaba o era el que seguía con una polla en su trasero? La realidad fue lo segundo, esta vez sí estaba en pleno raciocinio. Había manos tomándolo de la cintura y acariciando su cintura. Keith lo llenaba de mimos en el cuello. En algún punto se desmayó y termino encima del alfa.

  * Mph — Gimió a sentir aun las duras embestidas

  * ¿Volviste? — Le dijo sin parar.

  * Sí ¿Ya acabaste? — Le dijo somnoliento, pero supo la respuesta cuando el líquido blanco y espeso lo lleno por segunda ocasión. Era cliente y lo reconfortaba, además que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. El gimió dulcemente, esto era más íntimo, no es un placer bruto y violento. Solo le gustaba ser acareado en esa zona con esperma caliente de Keith

  * Lo siento , no quería hacerlo de nuevo — Susurró

A Lance le gustaba se mimado, por eso no dudaba perdonarle que hiciera un desastre su trasero por segunda vez . El alfa tomaba su espalda como si estuviera acariciando un gato. Tal vez eso era lo que era: Un minino omega.

  * Llévame a casa, estar en un callejón de la universidad mientras me follan ya no suena tan divertido. — Bromeó el moreno.

Había cambiado, pero cómo no hacerlo. Todo esto era una ironía. Si va ser un omega emparejado al menos que se permita ser consentido por su pareja. Lance amaba ser el centro de atención.

  * Levántame con cuidado para cargarme y vísteme. — Le dijo a penas ser reacomodo esos pantalones negros ajuntados.

Keith rio inmediatamente con una mano en su boca tratando de disimular. El punto era que nunca pensó ver a un Lance siendo el Lance de siempre, pero mezclado con la típica aversión que le traía a su persona.

  * ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte? Todo esto es… — (Mi culpa) Eso debería decir, pues fue él el quien quiso terminar así.

  * ¿Si?...

También había cambiado algo en Keith, estaba sonriendo tan coqueto e infernalmente encantador. El sol de las 3 pm alumbraba su piel blanca y los ojos violetas que era algo que Lance debía describir como tierno y absurdamente feliz. Amor, Keith estaba feliz. Contento, entusiasmado, tierno; tantos adjetivos que no hacían más que hacer que su corazón cosquilleara. Se sentía como volar en una sola mirada, esto no era el celo. No había un alfa posesivo, no había una mirada cargada de sangre; solo Keith y una sonrisa que calentaba su corazón y lo hacía sentirse completo como jamás se había sentido.

  * Cállate y cárgame. — Dijo evitando su sonrojo, que Keith tomo como una victoria.

  * Como guste, su majestad. — Lo ayudo a sostenerse y abrocho sus pantalones. — Sabes, que en los bares cerca del muelle te llaman ‘’El príncipe Lance de Altea’’.

  * Qué tontería, me la paso ahí, porque es el bar favorito de Allura y no quiero acostarme con los marines de allí.

  * Se nota que tienes clase… — Dijo irónico mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

  * No, son ellos los cretinos. Se creen mucho porque están en la milicia. Si tan solo esos bastardos supieran que estuve a un pelo de estar a la fuerza aérea.

  * Lo hiciste…

  * Por su puesto, mi objetivo era ser piloto. Incluso que pensé en la NASA, pero ninguno de los dos me califico apto. Tenía celos irregulares todos los meses, feromonas desastrosas, alergia a los supresores modernos y una peculiaridad… imposible abstinencia. Yo lo denomine como: Potencialidad a….bueno coger. — Explicaba todo eso como una anécdota que contaría cuando se estuviera borracho, pero Lance ya era lo suficiente desvergonzado como pasarse aquello por el trasero. 

  * Ya me lo imagino. — Dijo Keith, imaginado al Lance de 18 o 17 años como una diva y coqueto cadete. — Entonces por eso quieres ser astro mecánico en una clase tan avanzada.

Tenía razón, había conocido a estudiantes tan impresionantes como Hunk y Pidge. Incluso cooperado son sus investigaciones. Pero la verdad era otra, era un suicidio lento. Otra de las razones para salir en cada oportunidad para beber, emborracharse y follar. 

  * No soy tan inteligente, mi sueño es estar ahí. — Dijo sobre su espalda, señalo con una mano el cielo azul y rojizo. — Puede que sea tonto, sobre todo con mis antecedentes pero… cuando me imagino volando entre la nueves siendo tan libre como un ave, perseguir las estrellas. El mundo se hace tan pequeño, mis problemas se hacen tan pequeños, yo soy tan pequeño que me hago nada y todo en la existencia.

Keith miro a lance mientras hablaba de sus sueños y juraría que si antes creía que era hermoso cuando lloraba, ahora era perfecto. Sus ojos azules reflejaban las nueves del cielo como si ya estuviera ahí. Ese sueño, era un lugar que no podía acceder sin el permiso de Lance; pero que con una sola mirada a la luz de sus ojos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba para imaginar. No se sentía celoso de aquel pensamiento que captaba todos los nobles sentimientos del omega, de hecho; quería verlo cumplirse. Era como ver la felicidad poética en persona.

  * Mira ahí está mi auto. — Dijo soltando el ridículo momento.

Keith deja a Lance contra su auto, ninguno de los dos quiere irse.

  * Condúcelo, llévame a casa.

No tenía dudas en cumplir esa petición, lo único que lo confundía era si era su casa o la de Lance. El alfa quería que fuera el departamento a las afueras de Miami, para de nuevo tenerlo entre sus brazos llenos de posesividad y consentir hasta sus últimos deseos. Pero para ser sinceros, sabía que se refería a la casa de Lance.

El trayecto fue directo, silencioso no del cómodo. La tarde estaba cayendo y con ella la noche, cuando ya estaban a unas calles de edificio de Lance, por fin Keith pudo mirar al omega por el retrovisor. Sus ropas ya estaban acomodadas correctamente y tenía la vista perdida en la ventana del auto. No tenía nada de interesante mirar las calles por las que pasa a diario, de seguro ya se las sabe de memoria; simplemente no quería pensar y encontrarse en una encrucijada. Cundo levanto su mirada al espejo y conecto con su mirada ambos volvieron la mirada otro sitio.

Las manos de Lance apretaban duramente el suéter desecho, debía cambiarse antes que alguien lo notase. Maldita sea, simplemente pudo quitárselo y ver la marca en el cuello; no había necesidad de ser violento o salvaje — Ahora como saldría en los días fríos en Miami—. Mordió su mejilla para no sonreír por pensar algo tan banal como su suéter. No quería alejarse de esa tranquilidad, quería que las cosas se volvieran cálidas como la sonrisa de Keith a las 3:00 pm. No quería quedarse en casa solo, no quería huir y sentirse como una puta por entregarse tan fácilmente. ¿Tal vez podía hacer que valga la pena? Keith podría salvarlo de su propia repugnancia, sentirse amado en los brazos de una sola persona. Keith podría darle esa congruencia en su vida si permitía ser su omega.

  * Quiero comida china. — Soltó sin pensar, cuando lo hizo no tomo en cuenta que el restaurante chino más cercano estaría muy apartado de su ruta.

Esta vez sí sostuvo la mirada a Keith, trasmitió su inquietud, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa forzada y falsa pero no rayaba en la asociación, si no en lo cómico.

  * Suena bien. Además tampoco he almorzado. — Dijo tranquilo, girando el volante. Lance hizo un bufido y una carcajada

  * Yo creo si almorzaste muy bien. — Contestó

  * Tu coño no cuenta.

  * Me quieres decir que no fue delicioso, pero para mí tampoco lo fue tu semen.

  * No soy yo quien estaba gimiendo por probarlo.

  * Después de todos los cumplidos que diste durante el sexo, yo creo que estamos en el mismo barco.

  * Estaba caliente, no sé ni que dije.

  * Yo también estaba caliente y si sé lo que dije.

  * Espera un minuto ¿No estabas en celo?

  * No, lo hice voluntariamente para callar tu trasero triste. Y no es sarcasmo, Keith.

  * ¡Te abrí mi corazón! ¡Maldición Lance! — Ahojo dijo colérico.

  * ¡Y yo te abrí mi culo! Y ahora me dices que no te gusto. —Dijo con el mismo tono.

  * Claro que me gusto, pero tú haces un drama porque también quiero comer. Y siguiendo esa lógica, debería también estar molesto por no te basto se polla. — Sin percatarse llegaron al auto servicio y seguían hablando tan descaradamente.

  * Tengo hambre y tu semilla no va a nutrirme correctamente. ¡¿Qué tal si estoy embarazado?! — Dijo sin pensar, pero lo supo cuando miró la cara de Keith roja.

  * Bien, que a nuestro bebé no le falte nada.

  * Disculpen por interrumpir pero… me pueden dar su orden. — Dijo el pobre chico que lamentaba tomar el turno de la noche en lugar de ir de fiesta como un adolecente normal. Pero no, tenía que reunir dinero para comprar un guitarra y darle serenata a su novia. El chico debía amarla mucho.

  * Si, una porción de pollo en salsa negra, fideos especiales con camarones en salsa de piña.

  * Y no olvides las galletas de la fortuna. Quiero saber si nuestro hijo en niño o niña. Y también rollos de pescado.

  * Si también galletas y los rollos de pescado. No vaya a ser que mi semen le falte fosforo. — Dijo recriminatoriamente— También limonada que el omega embarazado no puede tomarse una cerveza.

  * Enseguida — Dijo notablemente incomodo, antes de que su pareja le responda.

Pasaron el tiempo y seguían discutiendo.

  * Demás es tu culpa. De seguro será un rarito, no ves; quiere comida china en lugar de patacones.

  * Quieres hablar de eso. ¿En verdad? Y porque no quisiste comida coreana en lugar de China.

  * Eres también texano ¿Por qué no quiere carne asada? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de su paternidad? Si hubiera follado con otro lo hubieras sentido, greñas de mierda.

  * Ahh — Dijo irónicamente romántico— Ahora nos decimos apodos de pareja, neurótico.

  * Señor, ya tengo su orden. — Dijo sosteniendo

  * Gracias — Dijo normal mientras pagaba.

  * — Sentía que debía decir algo, bueno escuchando sus gritos y reclamos ya se sentía como un confidente. Lo cocineros se apiadaban del chico que los atendían. — Oh y felicidades por el bebé. —

Lance recogió sus tallarines y las galletas de la fortunas conjunto con la limonada de la bolsa, mientras miraba al chico tan estoicamente, mientras se acercaba a la ventana del piloto, sobrepasando al conductor molesto. Lance se había instalado al asiento del copiloto para decirle un par de cosas a Keith. El muchacho entonces miro el suéter arruinado de Lance y la marca de apareamiento. Sintió la necesidad de vomitar por el olor que desplegaban ambos.

  * Gracias, lo hicimos hoy. — Keith se enojó porque hablaba tan a la ligera por lo que arranco dejando al chico con ganas de renunciar a ese trabajo.

Lance estaba riéndose fuerte , pero Keith giro tan rápido que hizo que él moreno se golpeara la cabeza.

  * Le diré a tu madre como tratas al padre de tus hijos. — Siguió discutiendo Lance, mientras extendía fideo a la boca de sy compañero .

  * Buena suerte ¡Búscala EN COREA! — Alzo la voz, y recrimino. Acepto la comida.

No se dieron cuenta de aquello, Lance no podía hacer que Keith agarrara su comida por sí mismo. —Tendría un accidente — 

  * Tal vez lo haga.

  * Bien porque yo también tengo que decirle algunas cosas sobre su hijo a tu madre.

  * ¡Buena suerte buscando a alguna de las dos, EN CUBA! — A veces era bueno tener dos madres. — ¡‘’ Oh, Señora Kogane, déjeme decirle que en lo único en que es bueno su hijo es en follarme y tener un cabello de mierda’’! — Imito la voz de una señora de alta clase inglesa, por alguna razón.

  * ¡‘’ Señora McClain, hizo un hijo tan hermoso como su trasero, pero que también es una patada en el mismo! ¡Pero me gusta follarlo para recomenzarlo’’!

  * En mi casa, ya te hubieran matado por decir eso.

  * ¡Qué bien, porque ya llegamos!

Era cierto, estaban en su edificio. Keith sabía dónde vivía porque de vez en cuando se encontró con él saliendo de ese edificio. Lance no soportaba quedarse hasta el amanecer con un tipo, por lo que supuso que ese era su hogar. Agradecía que no le habría cuestionado como era que sabía su dirección, no habría querido un acosador, a pesar de que había hecho un par de veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaron que no volvería. Estúpida, no vas a arruinar mis planes. *Yo hablándole a la depresión, presión de mi familia, tarea que no he hecho, escuela y mi falta de emoción para vivir*
> 
> Ya que este fic es en español, metan le canciones en español, pliz
> 
> Gracias a los memes de Kare, son muy buenos; siempre me hacen recordar que amor escribir.


	7. Blinding Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weeknd - Blinding Lights  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PQVW4zIqOk
> 
> ¿ Por qué estas aquí?
> 
> Porque soy estúpido, porque en realidad ni siquiera se quién soy. Tu lo quieres, pero ... ¿el quiere lo mismo que tú?

Era cierto, estaban en su edificio. Keith sabía dónde vivía porque de vez en cuando se encontró con él saliendo de ese edificio. Lance no soportaba quedarse hasta el amanecer con un tipo, por lo que supuso que ese era su hogar. Agradecía que no le había cuestionado como era que sabía su dirección, no había querido un acosador, a pesar de que había hecho un par de veces.

  * Lance, lo siento.

  * ¿Por qué?

  * Porque recalcarte que eres un dolor de trasero. - Dijo mirándolo con gracia con una sonrisa divertida.

  * Perdonado, emo insufrible, pendejo con polla de toro.

  * Gracias, también me gusta tu coño.

  * De nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Porque termina con una parada en tu fea y muy guapa cara.

Ambos no pudieron mantener su seriedad, en un viaje en auto habían discutido y hablado más de lo que hicieron en el semestre, y no habían nada de extraño con eso. Por eso mismo se echaron a reír como si fuera un chiste. Y ellos eran, ellos se odiaban mutuamente, por su propia arrogancia, seriedad, todo en ellos era muy diferente, y aun así estaban en un proceso de enamoramiento.

  * Gracias por hablar mierda.

  * Es mi especialidad, greñas. - Lance guardo compostura y pensó que no quería que se acabara. - Acompáñame, ¿puedes?

  * Quieres decir ... - Keith, se avergonzó y lo miro con incredibilidad.

  * No, Keith; no todo es sobre follar. - Su voz se tensó y tuvo que pensar muy bien en sus palabras tomando un suspiro largo. - Es feo, estar en un departamento y no tener tu olor. Lo intente, juro que lo hice hoy.

  * Esto no está bien. Pero no quiero dejarte solo, yo tampoco quiero estar solo. - Parecía triste, pero en el fondo también esta aterrado.

  * Estamos en esta mierda juntos, tal vez fue un error, ambos no pudimos evitarlo. No sirve de nada culparte, porque yo también me siento asqueroso. Soy vulnerable en este mismo instante, me siento tan débil sin ti y sabemos porque. - Tocó tímidamente su nuca semi curada. Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento diría cosas que no quería - No es mi intención necesitarte, pero aun así lo hago. Pero como un favor, no quiero estar solo esta noche.

Regreso la mirada Keith, este lo miraba con suma ternura. Ambos necesitaban un respiro.

* * *

Estacionaron el coche, y subieron al apartamento. Terminaron de comer en silencio

  * Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir. Es porque tienes mi mordida, _se supone que debo proteger, mimarte y complacerte. _\- Dijo tratando se ser dulce, pero también estaba desesperado.

  * Estamos tan asustados. - Culmino tocando su mano. Era obvio desde el principio que ambos no querían que terminara así.

  * Estamos tan jodidos. - Correspondió a su toque.

El camino a su departamento fue silencioso, Lance siempre admiraba algo en su rutina de vuelta a casa; pero solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta que eso no servía para distraerse. Abrió la puerta y dejo a Keith pasar.

  * Tienes mucho azul, aquí. - Comento el azabache, al ver los distintos cuadros que realzaban dicho color.

  * Fue idea de Pidge. Yo amo el agua y el cielo, es algo que no lo pude evitar.

El departamento era tan familiar como pequeño, había luz por donde se veía. Habían dos puertas extras en un corredor de las calles podrían deducir que podrían llevar a su cuarto y otra al baño; el resto era solo la cocina y sala. Había adornos de madera que lo hacían más adorable y libros por donde sea. También varios cuadros enmarcados con fotos de su familia y amigos. Denotando lo mucho que que amaba sus seres amados. En casa de Keith, todo tenía unas cuantas fotos en libros o en cajas. No quería recordar mucho, ni menos a su madre.

Keith sonrió, pero había algo más que le inquietaba. Todo el maldito departamento olía a Lance, olía a su celo, a su sexo, a todo por lo que marcó. El tomo su caja de comida china y seguirá comiendo tratando de no pensar en el afrodisíaco olor. SI dejaba a su imaginación el control, tal vez fallaría de nuevo. Ya esclareciendo que Lance consentiría cualquier movimiento a pesar de haber dicho que no. Era un omega recién marcado, la única razón por la cual seguía sin rogar por su polla, era lo que había hecho hace unas horas y su semen seguía en el organismo del omega. Tenía que respetar su decisión.

  * ¿Hace cuánto vives en Miami? - Estaba ligeramente nervioso y Lance seguía como si nada buscara una cerveza en el refrigerador. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la pequeña sala junto a la cocina.

  * Desde que me gradué del bachillerato, había tantos trámites en la universidad que no puedo esperar a terminar mis vacaciones. Pero estuve una semana en Cuba, mira ... - Le semana una fotografía enmarcada en una mesita a un lado de la puerta. En la foto, tenía una escena enternecedora en la playa. Estaban todos sus hermanos y sobrinos, además de sus dos madres. - Fue una semana que todos juntos. - Dijo con añoranza, mientras extendía la cerveza a Keith.

  * Debes extrañarlos mucho ... - Lo miró tierna mente mientras los miraba. De nuevo estaba cauteloso con sus ojos azules mirando a la nada. Quería besarlo para que no se sintiera tan solo.

  * Tú también, digo ... - De pronto grabó que Keith era huérfano.- por lo que tus padres están muertos ...

  * Lance no quiero hablar de eso. - Dijo con fastidio. Se maldecía por decir de más. Pero tal vez era algo que quería decir y que ahora con Lance ya podría.

  * Bien, amargado. Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Keith soltó un bufido, si seguía hablando no podría dormir tranquilo. Depent las cosas se callaron mucho, Lance prendió la televisión pero aún estaba preocupado o más bien curioso de lo que pasaba por la mente del Alfa. Le parecía de cierto modo culpable de abrir heridas del pasado, esa era una de las cosas que seguía odiado de Keith; el misterio que acarreaba siempre su presencia. Ahora sabia porque siempre lo evitaba, claro que era tortuoso estar con tu destino cuando este siempre parecía irle bien en la vida sin ti. También el hecho de ser el propio Lance quien insultaba y peleaba con Keith. Seguramente de verdad que lo odiaba, cuando en realidad si quería ser su amigo.

Oh, pero de verdad que ahora tenía razón de odiar a Keith. La primera vez que vio a Keith fue en la preparatoria antes de que todo en su vida se fuera al carajo. Maldito cobarde, si hubiera dicho en aquel momento todo lo que había cambiado no habría estado acostado con tantos tipos, ni Daniel, ni James o el bastardo de Macidus. Ahora estaba enojado, si le causaba tanto dolor mejor… no hizo lo mejor que pudo maldita sea ahora no se pudo ser un mimado. Joder ... no había dicho su problema, ninguno de los se conocía por culpa de eso, eran como desconocidos. Keith había construido tantos muros a su alrededor, tantos parches. ¿Cómo se vería su rostro cuando estaba enojado, (enojado de verdad, no sus recurrentes peleas) o triste? 

Lance se vio pensativo y eso no le gustaba Keith, a esta hora pasaban una comedia a la cual el omega no prestaba atención y se vio retraído. Tal vez fue demasiado rudo al negarse hablar. Entonces, se decidió un mameluco uno de sus muros. Al parecer no iba a dormir esta noche.

  * ¿Lanza? - Pregunto Keith mirando los ojos azules perdidos en la estática de la habitación.

  * Cambiemos de tema ... - Dijo rápidamente, es un vago intento de dejar de buscar la respuesta de una pregunta que nunca se hizo. - Yo dormiré en el sillón. Mañana de seguro tendremos cosas que explicar en la universidad. Además también tengo que trabajar, mi hermana se casará en un par de semanas y necesito ahorrar.

  * ¿De verdad? … También se casa mi prima, que coincidencia. - La verdad es que, había algo que había estado mucho tiempo. Ya que su prima era la prometida de Verónica: **Acxa** . Que Dios le ayude cuando se entere.

  * Oh por Dios, Por todos los cielos, que no sea sea 4 de Abril. - Lance, preocupación por un instante. Si fuera el mismo día, Keith eraria muy lejos y no podría acompañarlo porque entonces ... No quería estar solo. - No es que me importe, pero ... es solo, que esa fecha es especial, y no quiero que nada se arruine.

  * Oh vamos millones de parejas de casarán ese mismo día. - Dijo desviando su atención, porque ya podría ver lo despreciado que era. No había notado o no sabía el apellido de Acxa era Kogane. En serio que Lance podría ser tan tonto.

  * Pero si lo hace alguien de tu familia, entonces pensare en ti y eso es lo que menos quiero en ese día. - Para ser una excusa de último momento; para Lance le llenaba de orgullo pensar así de rápido.

  * Bueno, iré contigo mi prima se casa en otra fecha. No te preocupes. - Dijo bebiendo lo último de cerveza.

  * No se diga más, vendrás conmigo— Lance se dio cuenta que lo había invitado luego de 3 segundos de silencio incomodo. Bueno no se iba a retractar con el greñudo. - Iré a preparar tu cuarto. - Salió huyendo dejando a su invitado atónito.

  * Espera te ayudo ... - Dijo Keith siguió a su cuarto.

Lance estaba jodido, no extra jodido y lo que seguía de frito y muerto. En su vida como una persona medianamente independiente sabía lo que podía ahorrar lo más que podría. La beca de la universidad lleva un suelo mínimo, además de unos pocos trabajos de medio tiempo, se sustentaba bien. Pero por el amor de Dios, tenía muy pocas cosas domésticas: ollas, vasos, jarrones y por su puesto sábanas. El par que estaba en su cama estaba sucio de todo lo que limpió esta mañana, solo quedaba el recién lavado, que; obviamente uso en su semana de estro.

´´ Bueno tal vez Keith no lo note '' - Se dijo, tomando en cuenta que eran sabanas recién lavadas. Pero algo dentro si ya está preparado para las consecuencias.

* * *

'' TODA ESTA MIERDA HUELE A LANCE ''

'' ¿ACASO ES UNA INDIRECTA? ''

'' O SIMPLEMENTE ES TAN TONTO, CÓMO PARA DEJARME DORMIR EN SU CUARTO CON LA SÁBANAS QUE USO EN SU MAS RECIENTE CELO ''

Viernes 19 de Marzo, 1:43 am. 

  * Mierda, huele a su maldito coño mojado y suave. - Susurro a la almohada que probablemente el omega mordía mientras se masturbaba.

Lo podría divisarlo en su mente. Desnudo con solo las sabanas tapando lo que hizo con sus manos. Y si ya lo tenía en la mente, ¿Por qué no? Gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo por su polla. Los ojos azules al borde del llanto, sus mejillas morenas rojas, el pecho bajando y subiendo por la respiración agitada. El sudor empapando su cuerpo, hasta lo más mínimo. Hasta llegar a su apretada entrada, donde no se podrá distinguir entre sudor y fluidos de su lubricante natural. Tan listo para recibirlo, tan necesitado de su polla para follarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. 

  * Solo un poco más. - No quería irse de este sueño, estaba dando el polvo de su vida.

Sus manos no paraban de tocarse libremente con la bragueta abierta en su pantalón y libido por las nubes. Keith estaba mal, parecía el acosador que eyaculaba sobre las prendas de su víctima. Pero, qué bien se encuentra liberarse en un lugar donde todo le recuerda a su obsesión. Tal vez un poco más, lo que sentirás su piel caliente, los pezones duros a su tacto. Su trasero a su lado, rogando por ser flexible mientras que con otra mano lo sujetaba de las caderas.

  * Gime mi nombre, una sola vez. Lance - Presiono más su polla, era tan real su fantasía que específicamente las nalgas de Lance contrayéndose en su pene. - DILO ... - Habló con su voz de alfa.

  * KEITH - Esto no era una fantasía. Claro que era, porque si fuera de verdad n obtendría el valor de seguir tocándolo.

Mientras que Lance se mentía que esto era normal, caricias inesperadas lo tomaron por sorpresa. Manos lechosas se adentraban en un camisa, acarició su abdomen y costillas con tanto cariño que sentía que moriría.

  * Shh, está bien. — Keith seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba ruidosamente contra su cuello.

  * Si está bien. - Se auto convenció el moreno.

Las manos nunca llegaron a su ropa interior, a pesar que lo deseaba. Sólo cuando los pies de Lance se sentían impotentes dio la vuelta para su alfa. Keith abrió los ojos con una expresión triste porque esto no era un suelo, su pupilas no están dilatadas y profundas seguía siendo Keith. Lance estaba decidido de lo iba a hacer desdé que olio a su alfa — a su verdadero alfa—, sujeto sus manos contra las mejillas blancas y acercó ambos rostros. Cuando ambos se besaron seguían mirándose a los ojos, excepto cuando Keith los sujeto de sus hombros.

Besar era como derretirse, cada espacio de su boca siendo tomado y moldeado por su lengua. Era como una conexión que no dejaba que nada se desperdicie, las pequeñas mordidas en los labios eran para sacar algo de esas mariposas que cosquillaban su estómago. Ambos sentían que el otro lo llevaban a un lugar donde nadie les haría daño. Un lugar dónde moriría feliz en los brazos del otro. Keith descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Lance mientras este besaba una porción de su cuello. Keith también era una persona sumamente consentida que amaba que Lance tomará esos cuidados con él. Pequeños juegos en su boca, lamidas fugaces, enredar tímidamente ambas leguas.

Ambos no estaban dando menos de lo que recibía. Si este era su Lance, que sea suyo de nuevo. Acaricio su trasero de nuevo, era curvo ante sus manos, noto que Lance solo utilizaba sus bóxer y una camisa blanca holgada que colgaba del hombro. Adorable. Lo montones de carne en sus manos, moldeando, pellizcando, separando uno de otro y todo sobre su ropa interior.

Lance dejo que lo acariciara, solo soltó el cuello de Keith cuando lo sintió meterse en su ropa interior y pagarlo a la creciente erección de azabache. Gimió, pues era una excitación que nunca había sentido. Los dedos hurgaron entre su intimidad anta llegar al lugar destinado, mas espasmo atormentaron al moreno.

  * ¿Aquí? — Le pregunto al tocar un punto lleno de humedad.

  * Si… — Gimió con un dedo amenazando con entrar.

  * Haz tu parte… — Ordeno cuando no podía con la excitación.

Al mismo tiempo que toco el prominente pene, un dedo entro en él. Lance trato de calmarse lo más que pudo. Rodeaba sus manos en la base dando masaje de arriba abajo, moviendo si miembro lo más que podía. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando entraba otro dedo en su interior y el pre semen machaba sus manos.

  * Quiero joderte — Gruño cuando ya tenía tres dedos empapados en su ano. — T u tampoco puedes soportarlo más….

Keith saco el miembro del moreno de su pequeña prisión en la ropa interior de Lance. Tomo las manos de este y las rodeo entre su pene también. El taño de ambos era considerablemente diferente y eso no quitaba el hecho que Lance ya estaba eyaculando desde hace mucho. Sus lágrimas de excitación no hacía más que aumentar su libido, el mismo se movía para follarse los dedos del alfa.

  * Ven a mí. — Dijo cuándo retiro sus dedos.

Como un animal amaestrado, Lance subió al regazo de quien lo llamaba. Se quitó los bóxer, y la camisa. El miraba todo expectante, lo primero que hizo fue tomar en su boca lo pezones marrones, llevándolos como dulces. De nuevo bajo su manos a la entrada que abría con sus dedos. Lance estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas si lograba sostenerse del hombro de alfa con una mano; mientras que con otra sujetaba y jalaba de los cabellos oscuros.

  * Esto es por ti y solo para ti. — Dijo cuándo soltó su erección restregándose entre las nalgas morenas. Su pene se estaba ensuciando de la venida del omega. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación. — Si eres tú, entonces ten lo que deseas. Es todos tuyo.

Keith incorporó su miembro entre los pliegues, era decisión del omega si lo que quería o no. Pero eso no pasó, Lance se sentaba en su polla lo más que podía, pero no era tan fuerte. De verdad, era un desastre. Se estaba abriendo paso en un lugar demasiado angosto.

  * ¿Qué pasa? a pesar de follarte durante todo el día todavía eres apretando. — Se burló. — O ¿no está suficiente mojada?

  * Yo no puedo es muy grande…— Dijo sin poder entrar. Este un rasgo en Lance, una característica que hizo que a Keith se le endurecieran las bolas: Lance no sabía cómo ser dominante. — No puedo hacerlo. — Chillo al punto del llanto.

Ya lo había notado la noche de su marca, no sabía cómo complacerlo, todo se basaba en lo que el alfa quería y no en el mismo. Lance de verdad luchaba para meterlo el solo en su interior. Sentir sus entrañas endurecerse y apretarlo era maravilloso, pero no lo suficiente. Esta tortura estaba destruyendo la autoestima a su omega, y mataría al bastardo que lo daño de esa forma.

  * Está bien si necesitaras mi ayuda, soy tu alfa. —

Otra vez metió sus dedos aun manchados en la boca de su omega; el los chupo con sosiego, era delicado y desesperado como sus labios se estaban probando así mismo. Keith acostó a Lance en su pecho para el mismo empujar su trasero con su polla. Lo hizo con lento y con fuerza, el omega se contrajo entre los pectorales de su pareja, la respiración no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Cuando sintió todo su pene en su interior lo contrajo para no separarse.

  * Lo aprietas tanto, no te preocupes no ira a ningún — Beso su frente, mientras acariciaba el lugar donde lo follaba — Me quedare así para ver cómo me engulles

Era la primera vez que el alfa de Keith se permitía ser paciente, y descubrir las cosas que le aguardaban de ahora en adelante. Las entrañas los acariciaban, su ano se contraía en la base de su polla, mientras su peso aplastaba sus testículos incluso el miembro omega temblaba en su estómago. Lance dejo la estática y movió sus caderas golpeando sus límites.

  * Entonces de verdad quieres esto… — Le dio una palmada en su bonito trasero, a lo que soltó un grito. — Ordeñas mi pene, debes estar deseoso. — Sus pie, más se contraían fuertemente.

Keith se movía de cerca, haciendo estocadas demasiado profundas y rápidas, su miembro pequeño se estimulaba con el roce de ambos vientres. No se separaba demasiado porque Lance le estaba arrancando los labios.

¿De verdad pelearon por comida china?

Sentir el prepucio una y otra vez abrazado a un calor incandescente, otra vez estaba en cielo. Entre más descarga su amor, más placer sentía, un anillo perfecto tragando codiciosamente su miembro. La sensación de su abdomen mojado, era indicativo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían más serias. Lance estaba eyaculando en seco.

  * Nudo — Gimió Lance al borde de la razón.

  * ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el alfa, al ver la cara de su pareja totalmente avergonzada. Si este era Lance, debía saberlo.

  * Porque soy tu omega, lo quiero. — NO sabía que más decir.

‘’ Porque me gusta se destrozado por ti’’

‘’Porque quiero tus cachorros’’

‘’ Porque quiero sentirme satisfecho’’

‘’ Porque simplemente es TU NUDO, PORQUE ES MI PRIMER NUDO ‘’

Eran opciones, que solo gritaría cuando lo tenga en todo su canal bombeando esperma caliente.

  * Anúdame. — Chillo de nuevo.

  * Tu cuello, muéstrame tu cuello— Ordenó, si de verdad soltaba ese nudo tendría que estar los más drogado posible.

Cundo Lance obedeció, sintió el aroma de lavandas, sus lavandas en su cuerpo. Brisa de mar y lavandas como la playa o en un bosque. Todo era suyo, ese olor siempre estará ahí. Una eternidad con esa marca, la lengua de Keith recorrió las siluetas de sus dientes inmortalizadas en el cuello. Eran rojas y gruesas, aún tenían ostras en las partes más profundas. Era la mordida más fuerte que alguna vez vio. Se asustaba con solo ver aquella marca, la fiera que vivía en su interior se estaba revolando de alegría. Todo lo que le habían negado, todo lo que siempre deseó ahora era suyo. Todo.

Recibió el nudo, el frente de Lance se apoyaba en el hombro de su pareja. Respiraba lento y profundo, así mismo un familiar dolor lo llenaba. Sobra decir que esto era lo que pasarían, era el final del primer día después de la marca, aún faltaban dos. 

Pero luego comenzó el inicio de la puta mentira.

  * Keith ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo: K riko cojer con música de The Weeknd 
> 
> \- Pero es la más bailable 
> 
> yo: Que cojan bailando , pues


	8. Honey Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quien tratas de proteger? Nunca pensé que podría pedir clemencia, no tienes porque mentir y aun así lo sigues haciendo. Si no vuelves, donde quedara todo lo que siento por ti, cada día que veo tus ojos. Pero entiende, a veces la verdad y la paz no van de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ieuan - Honey Lavender  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBPkzqE25wQ

Viernes 19 de Marzo, 9:12 PM

El club estaba lleno esta noche y Keith se hallaba de mal humor, y con mucha razón. Con un trago de tequila y con toda la música al tope, cualquiera pensaría que es mal de amores y estarían en lo correcto. Al recordar la estupidez que dijo esa mañana quería morirse de la frustración y el arrepentimiento. Puede decir que de verdad era un maldito con solo recordar una sola palabra de su boca, pudo decir la verdad y todo este día no hubiera sido una mierda. Había la creencia que después que tu pareja destinada serias por el resto de tu vida. Eso fue una puta mentira.

_ ‘’Oye, no deberías responsabilizarte por esto. ’’ _

Ese fue el comienzo de esa puta mentira. 

_‘’Quiero que seas feliz, y creerme que solo tener sexo no es suficiente. Hay cosas más importantes que, tu y yo nunca pondremos obtener (…) Quiero que seas feliz. Te la has pasado muy mal desde que me conociste (…) Tu no querías esto, no pudiste decidir sobre eso (...) Mientras yo me revolcaba con cualquiera, tu sufriste. No quiero que eso te pase de nuevo (…) Tu y yo no sabemos ni una mierda del otro. Soy una persona muy diferente a tu tipo, no tenemos nada en común. Por eso estoy seguro no nos enamoraremos. Tu no me amas’’_

_Dijo mirándolo a los ojos von suma franqueza y con una mirada cálida. Aun pude recordar el cuerpo del omega sobre la cama como una muñeca. El sol iluminaba la habitación radiantemente, la piel oscura de Lance brillaba en contraste de las sábanas blancas, pero sus ojos emitían toda la franqueza del mundo. _

_La presión fue demasiado, las pestañas de Lance se meaban esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa. ¿Y cómo decir que sí? Si nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido romántico. _

_‘’No’’ _

_ (“<strike>No, si te amo”)</strike>Menuda puta mentira de mierda. Era la perra mentira más tonta que dijo en su vida. _

_‘’Si quieres calmar el celo ven a mí, y yo iré a ti. ’’_

_Eso fue lo que acordaron, verse y tener sexo para no volver a hablar del tema. _

_Lance nunca habló de quitarse la marca, porque no podía con esto. Siempre fue una persona amable que pensaba en otros en lugar de pensar en sí mismo. La única forma de ser egoísta para el moreno fue cuando decidió una carrera por su cuenta y todas las veces después de la universidad que decidió acostarse con alguien. Ahora esta acción tuvo consecuencias en alguien inocente, lastimaba a Keith._

_ ¿Y por qué no ser feliz con él?_

_ Keith no lo amaba. Aun así era la persona de la que su mente e instinto se enamoraron y sabía que con el tiempo su corazón también podía enamorarse. _

_Puede ser que solo lo confirmó cuando su alfa se fue del departamento y sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos una vez más. _

Entonces Keith se odiaba, estos tres días cayendo y volviendo a caer lo estaban destruyendo. No era sano, ni recomendable si le preguntaban. Bueno, no tenía ningún amigo que le ayudara a superarlo solo la omega pelirroja que lo miraba desde la barra. A lo que inmediatamente se dijo que el sexo no arreglaba problemas que comenzaron por sexo. Igualmente Lance dijo que podía estar con quien quisiera, eso era lo que hacía hasta el miércoles pero este día cuando Lance le dijo que estaba bien.

  * No, no está bien. 

* * *

Viernes 18 de marzo, 8:26 PM

Lance estaba teniendo un episodio de ansiedad. Ahora recordaba todo su día y las miradas acusadoras y desconfiadas de todos sus amigos. Había salido de la universidad sin decirle a nadie, a pesar de los intentos de Hunk de tener una conversación al respecto. En cierta manera se culpaba, hoy solo había vestido con pantalón azul hasta las pantorrillas y una camisa sin mangas. Todo normal.

El problema fue su marca de apareamiento, a pesar de que no se la trato debidamente estaba sanando perfectamente, solo quedaban unas pocas ostras lo demás estaba cicatrizado pero no volverá ser la misma piel lisa de siempre. La mostraba sin estar orgulloso de ella pero tampoco avergonzado. Aun así lo disimulo con la capucha de una sudadera. No hablo en todo el día con Keith, pero ya lo extraña. Sabía que no se controlaría sin tener su suave aroma de lavandas así que llevo consigo un pañuelo impregnado con su aroma, lo tomo de las sabanas donde durmió. Lo sacaba cuando se estaba sofocando en las clases.

El problema llego cuando tuvo que reunirse con sus amigos en la cafetería. Nadie había querido decir nada a pesar de ser un secreto a voces. El rumor de Keith entrando en celo y persiguiendo a Lance se espacio como pólvora, también estaba el hecho que el día anterior estaba vestido de un modo muy raro; siendo Lance un modelo a seguir en cuanto moda se refiere. La plática no siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, Hunk estuvo buscándolo como loco desde el incidente del laboratorio, Pidge reventó su buzón de llamadas, no lo buscaron en su casa porque tampoco contesto su teléfono. 

Lotor y Allura fueron al departamento de Keith la noche anterior, no habían visto al moreno en dos días estaban desesperados. Cuando estaban en la puerta el olor del alfa fue demasiado fuerte para sus narices. Casi no se percibían a Lance, pero estaba allí; era un desagradable olor delicado demasiado protegido por el aroma alfa. Nadie respondió, nadie estaba ahí.

Todos ellos lo abrumaron con preguntas sobre lo que estuvo haciendo, sobre qué relación tenia Keith en todo eso, porque estaba actuando tan raro, que paso con Sendak. Hasta que salió de su boca:

  * _TENGO UNA MORDIDA, MI PAREJA DESTINADA ME MORDIÓ... — Hubo silencio, retiro la capucha mostrando su cuello a sus amigos. Mas silencio hasta que no lo soporto más. — Pásame la salsa… _

_Miro a todos, a cualquier cosa que hiciera cambiar el tema de conversación. _

_— ALLURA, DIOS MIO. TIENES UN ANILLO DE COMPRIMISO. FELICIDADES _

_Claro que no fue tan fácil evadir esto…_

  * _¡No me vengan con esto ahora! Ustedes no entienden, o ya debieron entenderlo. No quiero dar más explicaciones por favor… — Rogaba Lance después de que sus amigos pidieran saber lo que pasó. _

  * _¡Lance ayer te vimos con vendas en el cuello y huyendo de un alfa! — Dijo Allura._

  * _Ahí lo tienen, Hunk y Pidge lo vieron. _

  * _Pensamos que tuviste una mala cita con Kogane, que te hizo daño, no aquel tipo de daño. — Contestó Pidge — De verdad ¿cómo pudiste ser así de tonto? Venir un día de tu celo es una cosa, otra muy diferente es perder tus supresores._

  * _MacClain, no te das cuenta de los problemas que tuviste, o que ya lo tienes. Keith Kogane tampoco es la persona más confiable que existe. — Lotos se interpuso, entre los reclamos de Pidge. — Varios de mis allegados dicen que era un tanto peligroso y obsesivo. _

_A Lance le comenzó a picar su marca en la nuca. De algún modo empezaba querer que él estuviera aquí, cubrirse en sus pálidos brazos a que lo lleven a un lugar más tranquilo. _

  * _Es verdad, debemos eliminar esa marca lo más rápido posible, antes que cicatrice. No puedes tener de pareja un violador. — Allura dijo todo con una frialdad que no podía ser la misma amiga que se divertía en sus borracheras. — Ni mucho menos tener algún cachorro con él. _

  * _Dios, Keith no es un criminal. Él me salvó muchas veces, aceptaría que dijeran eso de lo que me atacaron el baño; pero él no es así. Ustedes no saben lo que sucedió con nosotros, lo que el pasó. No es un monstruo, es solo un ser humano. — Lo defendió. _

  * _Ese es tu síndrome de Estocolmo hablando. — Dijo Lotor. _

  * _No lo creo. _

  * _Lance, no lo defiendas. Él te obligo a hacerlo, estabas débil y asustado. _

  * _Yo lo consentí, yo quería hacerlo. _

  * _Era por tu celo, lo consentiste solo por eso. Además, tú no sabes controlarte a ti mismo ¿verdad?_

  * _Hablan como si no supiera lo que hago, como si no pudiera cuidarme a mí mismo. Soy un adulto no un niño. — Adjudicó — No es como si me acostara con cualquiera._

  * _Lo que te pasó no fue bueno para ti. — Hablo finalmente Hunk, su amigo desde que llegó a Estados Unidos y apenas hablaba inglés. — Tiendes a destruirte a ti mismo, lo sé. Ni tú mismo sabes lo que es mejor para ti. _

  * _Ustedes no saben nada, yo puedo hacer esto. Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Se lo que es mejor para mí. _

_Lance se retiró de la mesa fulminando con la mirada a todos los presentes. _

  * **_No cambiare de opinión, me quedo con la marca. Ustedes son mis amigos se supone que siempre me apoyaran. _**

** **

  * **_Y lo hacemos Lance, pero vivir con la marca de un Alfa que no te ama es un suicidio. _**

** **

  * **_Pero … yo tampoco lo … _**

** **

  * _**No mientas, todos estos años desde la preparatoria los has estado buscando, has tratado de reemplazarlo tantas veces que ahora que lo tienes no puedes permitirte perderle. **_

** **

** _Ni siquiera sabía si lo último en realidad pasó de verdad o era su subconsciente. Tenía lagunas mentales delo que sucedió después, tal vez asistió a las siguientes clases o tal vez paso todo ese tiempo conduciendo por Miami hasta llegar a su casa y llorar. _ **

** **

  * **_¿De verdad estás bien con esto?_**

** **

Había recuerdos aún más confusos de lo que ocurrió la otra noche que remontaban años antes de sabes que era lo que realmente quería. Recuerdos que parecían con flashes de una cámara. Había pequeñas luces de color neón de fondo, pequeñas tazas en una pequeña mesa redonda. También un pequeño cuerpo en la cama, tal vez era el suyo.

Al cabo de una hora recibió una llamada de Pidge, ella quería encontrarse en el club de siempre para que todos se disculparan con él. Lance aceptando fingiendo demencia de lo que sucedió en la tarde. Odiaba el sentimiento de estar enojados con ellos. 

Todos ellos siempre lo superaban en todo, parecían que sabían lo que estaban haciendo todo el tiempo. Parecía que todos ellos ya tenían un camino trazado en la vida, sin embargo Lance estaba tan perdido. Aquellos que sentían que la vida era más resuelta y que tenía un papel en el mundo. ¿Qué tan necesario era Lance para el mundo?, podría morir y de seguro el mundo seguiría igual, el solo era un chico de cuba.

* * *

Viernes 18 de Marzo 9:20 AM

De nuevo estaba riendo al forzosamente con sus amigo, usando un despampanante atuendo. Volvió a usar el collar anti mordida de su juventud, contradictoriamente; no había nada que proteja y solo era un adorno que evitaba las habladurías de la gente. Una camisa ajustada negra con shorts vestía su cuerpo. Ellos se disculparon alegando el shock de la noticia, después que Hunk hablo con ellos sobre la presión que estaban ejerciendo. No quería decir nada y no dijo nada.

Felicito a Allura por su compromiso con Lotor, converso más animada mente sobre los proyectos que se venían en la facultad. Un poco sobre el tiempo y otro tanto sobre los maestros.

  * Eso me recuerda… — Dijo Allura. — Lance tienes un trabajo en el comité de bienvenida.

  * No me hagas esto Allura necesito este sábado libre. — Contesto cansado tomando su trago.

  * No me digas que ya no necesitas el dinero, es un trabajo de medio tiempo.

  * De que se trata ahora…

  * Necesitamos un omega de protocolo para recibir a algunos conferencistas. Es un evento muy importante y no tengo suficientes ayudantes.

  * No voy a ser un chico bonito de adorno. — Dijo un tanto molesto.

  * Pues es mas ser un mesero muy elegante, sirves platos, indicas donde está el baño y eres muy amable con todos. Como la diplomacia.

  * Esto no es como la diplomacia, pero… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? — Dijo sugiriendo el grano.

  * Veamos… — Dijo pensativa, haciendo cálculos. — tal vez 50 dólares por noche. Y si te comprometes hasta que termine el evento al menos unos 300 dólares.

  * No me convences…

  * Más la comida de primera que podas llevar de la cocina.

  * Bien — Acepto tratando de pensar en las noches cansadas que tendría que pasar para ganar algo extra.

  * Además tenemos invitados de varias universidades del país y… ¿Lance?

De pronto Allura se vio con un Lance perdido en una sola cosa, el muchacho en la barra del primer piso con cabellos largos: Keith Kogane.

  * Lancey Lance… — Lo llamo un poco más asustada. Su amigo tenía la piel erizada y las pupilas dilatas. Y aun así su rostro se veía triste. — Hey, ¿estás bien?

  * Quiero bailar — Respondió dejando ese asiento.

  * ¿Lance? — Esta vez fue Pidge que regresaba de traer unos tragos. — ¿A dónde vas?

  * Estoy bien… Dile a Hunk eso también antes que se preocupe. — Grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cruzó a todas las personas que estaban en la pista de baile. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba, solo quería ir donde estaba Keith. Quería estar ahí, a pesar que rechazo ese derecho, algo lo estaba llamando ahí. El maldito Keith Kogane, con su cabello largo, su jeans negros y chaqueta de cuero. El imbécil que le pidió se fuera y tuviera una vida además de sufrir por el amor. Acaso no le dijo que pensara en algo mejor. ¿Qué hacía en la barra? ¿Porque no estaba coqueteando con la primera que se cruzara? Lance le dio la oportunidad que el no tuvo de rehacer su vida y la estaba desperdiciando.

  * ¡¿Me puedes explicar, que haces aquí?! — Grito apenar llegando a su asiento.

  * Tomando una cerveza, ¿qué más puedo hacer un bar a esta hora?

  * Pero se puede saber ¿por qué no te estas ligando con una omega? Amigo das tristeza. — Dijo sobándole la espalda.

  * Porque me dejaste solo. Además ni siquiera sé si estás aquí.

  * Ya estás muy ebrio. — Lance rebuzno antes de mirar el reloj de su teléfono. — Vaya peso ligero, no son ni las 10 PM.

  * Qué lindo una alucinación de Lance se preocupa por mí. Sí que estoy muy ebrio. — Dije tomando más tequila.

Le hizo una señal al barman, mientras procuraba que Keith no se caiga de su banco.

  * Te dije que rehicieras tu vida y mira lo que haces. ¡KEITH, TINES UNA VIDA POR DELANTE!

  * Si tú no estás en ella no es vida. — Susurro.

  * Si Keith eso es muy romántico y cursi, pero este no el momento. — El hombre ya estaba tirado sobre la mesa de la barra mirando el bazo de su trago.

  * Escucha… — De pronto regreso la mirada a la omega que lo estaba viendo todo, una linda mujer con un vestido corto. — Mira a la castaña del otro lado, te estaba viendo

** **

** _Un clavo saca otro clavo._ **

La conocía por casualidad Roxanne Carson, una coqueta de emociones fuertes. No se podría decir que ella era una omega para algo serio y no es que su actitud dijera lo contrario. Pero le serviría a Keith para empezar a olvidar. Ya prácticamente tenía sus ojos puestos en el alfa, no podía culparla; Kogane era un tipo muy guapo y muy molesto a la vez.

  * Ella no es tu. — Rugió lastimoso.

  * Ese es el maldito punto, piensa en algo que sea yo. — Lance lo animo a ponerse de pie, mientras le hacía señales a la castaña. — Vamos greñas, piensa en ti mismo.

  * No quiero.

  * Tienes que avanzar, hazlo por mí ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo sosteniéndole del brazo y mirándolo con todo el amor que podía a los ojos lilas.

Keith se sentía perdido en sus ojos azules. Una vez más decidió guardar lo que de verdad quería decir para tener contento a Lance — su omega — Pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era una verdadera tortura. ¿La única persona con la que podría avanzar era aquella que lo estaba enviando a los brazos de otra?

  * Bien, después de todo eres solo mi imaginación.

  * Si, tu imaginación.

* * *

  * HUNK! — Le llamo Pidge cuando volvió del baño y encontrarse con Lance corriendo a los brazos de un monstruo. — ¡Lance se fue con Keith! — Estaba claramente preocupada.

  * ¡Que! — Dijo sin creerlo — Dime que Keith no lo …

  * No él fue por su voluntad, pero es aun preocupante. — Allura se levantó de su asiento mirando como Lance hablaba con Keith a lo lejos.

  * Creo que es el momento de actuar, _un clavo saca a otro clavo. — _Empezó Lotor con su forma de ser tan altiva.

  * ¿Qué quieres decir? — Dijo la morena.

  * Sven Holgersson, querida Allura. — Dijo regresando a ver al sujeto del que hablaba. El miércoles buscaba a Lance ¿no? El hombre es todo lo que un omega quisiera.

  * ¿Cómo saber lo que un omega quiere? No somos omegas, Lotor. — Dijo Pidge reacia a escuchar lo que su amigo aconseja — Créeme, Lance no es un omega común, a él no le gusta lo que otros omegas sí.

  * Tenemos que pensar esto, Holgersson es un partido muy bueno: EL muchacho de mejor reputación después de la mía. — Lotor aclaro — El muchacho estaba interesado en nuestro amigo la noche del miércoles y no es un mal partido.

Todos se miraron las caras mientras Hunk no podía estar más enfadado. Lance era su amigo hace mucho tiempo, no podía ver como Lotor hablaba de ofrecerlo como un trozo de carne.

  * ¡Lotor, no puedes venderlo al mejor postor!

  * Entiendo tu preocupación, pero Lance tiene que olvidar a Keith antes que salga más lastimado—. Allura no podía concordar con su novio pero en este momento sabía que no podría hacer algo más. Lance no quería escucharlos y tampoco reconsideraría nada. — Además, Sven es un gran chico de mejor estatus que Keith.

Estaba claramente preocupada, ella siempre había actuado como una hermana mayor a su amigo como la voz de la razón y le dolía que su amigo estaba pasando por algo como esto. No podía imaginarse en cómo se debía sentir Lance, la confusión en su corazón y un Alfa no deseado.

  * Yo tampoco concuerdo, pero es la única opción—. Pidge ajusto sus lente mientras miraba al resto con los ojos llorosos, ya había descubierto el secreto del moreno — Ya sabemos cómo es Lance, cambia de opinión muy rápido. Al principio que lo de Kogane no era en serio y que solo fue una noche; incluso, llegamos a pensar que si no lo presionábamos él lo olvidaría. Pero no es así.

  * ¿Qué quieres decir? Solo han pasado tres días, no es posible que… — Allura quedo estupefacta ante la idea.

  * Lo que me refiero es que, ya sé porque el actúa de esa manera. No me importa lo que Lance diga, si Keith fue capaz de atacarlo y regresar al otro día por más, es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera para siempre, con o sin marca en el cuello?

* * *

Era como una pequeña mentira que se dijo así mismo en el transcurso de estos días. Todo es por su bien. Primero amaba a Keith, luego lo odiaba y sin querer lo seguía amando. ¿Se puede ser tan tonto para que, sin importar la persona, aun quiera cumplir su sueño? Ahora todo estaba arruinado, claro esta; pero todo ese pedazo de su corazón que guardo por tanto tiempo ahora ya no había a quien pertenecer. Se sentía vacío, si no fuera una persona sensata en este mismo momento habría aceptado su felicidad Pero no lo hizo, porque le estaba quitando la felicidad a alguien más. Vio como Keith se retiraba con Roxanne, también como ella le tomaba de un brazo para guiarlo a la salida. 

  * .., mira lo que tenemos aquí — La voz de Allura invadió su mente.

  * Ahora que sucede …

  * Hola, Lance

Sven Holgersson estaba parado enfrente suyo, tan guapo y estoico; como lo retrataban en la universidad.

  * ¿Hola? — Dijo incomodo, regresando a ver a Allura.

  * Sven te estaba buscando, se amable. — Ordeno — Ambos tiene mucho de qué hablar. — Ella se retiró.

** _La verdad es que no._ **

Si a Lance le hubieran dado esta oportunidad hace 4 días, se hubiera lanzado en contra del chico sin dudarlo. Habría hablado en lo más mínimo para llevarlo en cama, pero ya no era Lancey Lance, solo era Lance: el omega que hacia todo mal. Pero si esto era lo correcto entonces, era lo que debía hacer. Hacerlo con un Alfa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero esto ya no estaba bien si tenía pareja, ¿o sí?

  * Sven Holgersson, un placer. Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado correctamente. — Dijo tomando y besando su mano.

  * Lance McClain, no es necesario hablar con tanta familiaridad. Me haces sentir como un anciano. — Río suavemente, como sabía que a los alfas les gustaba.

  * Lo siento, es una costumbre. Debe ser por la forma de cómo me criaron. — Sven también río gentilmente.

  * Supongo que eso te hace de las pocas personas que pueden se separan de las bestias y son caballeros.

Este no era Lance.

Lance se hubiera mofado de su actitud, lo hubiera ridiculizado para después llegar a un punto en concreto. Lance no hubiera sido tan educado, pero lo hizo; porque es lo que supuso que un buen omega debía ser.

¿Por qué es un buen omega con otro, menos para mi pareja?

De nuevo regreso la mirada a su alfa greñudo que estaba en la salida del club. Las luce moradas dificultaban su visión pero podría jurar que regreso la mirada a él y a Sven. 

* * *

Keith podía ver el deseo en algo aquellos ojos castaños. La omega seguía besando su mandíbula en busca de alguna reacción pero solo aumentaba su asco, pese a estar en un callejón cerca del club.

  * No me importa que huelas a otra omega, hoy seré tuya.

El hombre no hizo más que bufido ante tal declaración. Había algo que le parecía raro y era el porqué de su compañía. Mientras se manos no estaban alentadas a tocarla, se sentía vulgar y más despreciable (más de lo normal). Ella olía a té verde y otra cosa que no distinguía pero le era igual de desagradable. ¿De verdad era esto lo que Lance quería?

La muchacha todo el torso de Keith sintió sus músculos, pero era demasiado tosco. Se preguntaba asimismo: ¿cómo había hecho antes? Antes de las manos delgadas y cálidas lo abrazaran como si la vida dependiera de ello, antes de las palabras dulces que gemía en sus oídos, antes de los besos que impregnaban en su piel. Ese aroma era el que añoraba y no dejaba que otra persona inunde sus pensamientos. El pertenecía a los ojos azules de su omega. Keith pertenecía a los brazos de su omega.

  * Vamos bebé, no sea temeroso. — Exclamó la muchacha mientras chupa su cuello., el solo gruñía, odia los apodos. — Sé que seré mejor que Lance, muerde a mí también.

  * ¿Qué?

Ella sabía de su relación con Lance, no se sorprendió mucho puesto que el otro mismo día lo había perseguido hasta el cansancio pero entonces ¿por qué quería involucrarse con él, si sabe que esta emparejado? Era un poco tabú, incluso en aquellos tiempos; relacionarse con alguien que ya tiene pareja puesto que el instinto te obliga a retroceder, lo que le resultaba confuso. ¿Por qué rogar por su marca si su relación no era en serio?

  * Keith muérdeme. — Dijo restregando su entrepierna. — Así estará mi alfa contento.

Algo le decía que no era él. Keith debía recordarla, claro que la recuerda ella es famosa pero ¿Por qué?

  * Mi alfa feliz, sin esa sucia omega McClain.

Roxanne, estudiante de tercer semestre en Comunicación. No ella no escribe en el periódico de la universidad, no es líder de ninguna fraternidad. Piensa… Keith. Ella era un coqueta, pero también estaba a lado de…

  * Sven me volverá a querer por esto.

  * ¿Qué demonios? — La aparto apenas dijo eso.

  * Mierda, lo dije en voz alta. — Dijo ella limpiándosela saliva de los labios.

  * Me va decir ¿qué mierda ocurre? — Dijo a punto de soltar su voz de mando.

  * Ha, no me mintieron cuando dijeron que eras un Alfa completo, ya veo porque **_él _**quiere a la perra de Lance**_. _**— Dijo riéndose a sus adentros. — Escucha querido, dejemos esto pasar y sigamos en lo nuestro.

  * ¿Quién quiere a Lance? DILO — Esta vez estaba fuera de sus casillas.

La omega de pronto respiraba descontrolada mente mientras lo regresaba a ver, el corazón estaba apretado en su pecho. No tenía opción a negarse.

  * Sven Holgersson, mi ex novio. A él le gusta esa cosas, fetiches y …

  * ¿QUÉ? — La sujeto de los hombros contra la pared.

  * Él se enteró de lo tuyo y Lance. Es solo que yo

  * ¿Pensaste que si te marcaba le volverías a gustar? — Completo la oración.

  * Si o no, bueno yo… — De repente las aureolas negras de esa omega se ensombrecieron. — Cuando lo dices en voz alta suena más patético.

Había algo raro, muy raro en esto. Estaba bien, el príncipe de sus sueños le gustaba los omegas emparejados. Bien por Lance, Sven no lo dañaría, pero esta omega no estaba en sus cabales.

  * Oye, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Ella paso de estar excitada a tener miedo, pero no era por Keith. Roxanne se tocó su hombro derecho deslizando su blusa, ella tenía mordidas y moretones. No eran marcas bonitas, era horrorosas. Keith la miro a los ojos y supo que la Roxanne que antes besaba no era ella.

  * ¿Él te ordeno esto? — Keith acomodo su camisa.

  * Si…

Roxanne confeso las intenciones de Sven con Lance: Al parecer el hombre tenía un cierto fetiche con los omegas marcados. Krolia le contó sobre esto después de separarse: Intrusos. Alfas que su mayor pasión era robar a un omega recién marcado. Lo sabía puesto que su madre era uno de ellos. Pero no era una vida bonita para los omegas, un error y podían ser esclavos de feromonas por siempre. Claramente, Sven las había utilizado en Roxanne; ella estaba confundida y desdichada cuando Sven la dejó. Ella también le contó sobre lo que hablaron lo que acordaron el miércoles pasado, Roxanne debería seducir a Keith para quitarlo del camino para Holgersson; con la promesa que tal vez volvería con ella.

En este punto Roxanne estaba en un estado de desintoxicación, Keith sentía lastima por ella. La omega estaba recostada en la pared del callejón, llorando con el maquillaje manchando su bella cara. El tomo su chaqueta y se la dio a ella.

El acompaño a tomar un taxi lo más pronto posible, de verdad estaba muy preocupado por Lance; pero no podía dejar a Roxanne sola en una situación así.

  * Lo siento, soy una tonta. — Trato limpiar su mejilla.

  * No lo eres, si te sirve de algo… mi padre también paso por algo parecido.

  * Lance debe tener muy suerte al tenerte. — Dijo sincera antes de entrar al auto. — Lamento no poderte decir nada más sobre Sven, él tiene varios departamentos en la ciudad.

  * Ahora tienes que cuidarte más tú. — Keith se despidió de ella.

  * Apresúrate, antes de que es imbécil le haga algo a McClain. — Le gritó mientras se despedía de él.

Keith asintió antes de correr de nuevo hacia el club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, no se como escribí esto, me salio natural. No sé si respete bien a los personajes alv 
> 
> Pensaba publicar en mi wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/MichubPichub  
Porque ya tenia una fanfic Klance ahí , pero no se como editar la portada, así que hice una wea aesthetic 
> 
> Quien se pregunta quienes son los personajes secundarios o de donde saco esos nombres del culo, pues son de la serie de los 80's o de otras adaptaciones de voltron. O de personajes sin relevancia.


	9. Time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out - Muse
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP4HRz_X1gQ
> 
> Esto no va acabar bien Lance... Son solo feromonas, ni siquiera te ama.

Keith corrió deprisa al Club, no veía a Lance en ningún sitio; corrió desenfrenado hasta encontrar a los amigos del omega. Los alfas, Lotor y Allura; fueron los primeros en detener a Keith. Se podía oler el conflicto en ellos. Pidge se aterrorizó de solo imaginar lo que buscaba Keith. Hunk por su cuenta se ponía firme en lo que Keith estaba tratando de decir.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Keith! —Gruño Allura mientras trataba de alejarlo.

— ¡Tienen que creerme, él está en gran riesgo! — A pesar que Lotor lo sostenía muy fuerte, su preocupación no era sobre sí mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Keith estaba hablando en serio. La última vez que Hunk observó esa mirada de preocupación, fue en los ojos de la madre de Lance; cuando desapareció por un mes. No quería que nadie lo volviera a ver de esa forma en la vida.

—Fue con Sven…

Claro que los demás lo veían estupefactos de cómo Hunk podía confiar en él. Aun así los demás debían darle un voto de confianza si Hunk confiaba en él. Lotor y Allura lo soltaron mientras Hunk de inmediato sacó su teléfono móvil compartiendo la ubicación de Lance. El omega siempre hacía eso con Hunk, por pedido de este; es caso de necesitar una mano. Sólo un par de veces funcionó, cuando la situación se tornaba desagradable y esos casos era muy útil su gran amigo.

—Gracias — Dijo Keith sincero mientras recargaba su mano en el hombro del más alto.

— Está en problemas, ¿Verdad? — Keith estaba completamente desconcertado acerca de lo debería decir.

— A pesar de apenas hablarle, Holgersson el engaño, lo utilizará como un juguete. —Confesó.

—No, Sven es un buen chico, él…

— ¿No les parece curioso que haya roto con su novia, cuando que el rumor de Lance y yo se expandió? Incluso lo alejó de mí para estar con él a solas.

Finalizó Keith, para marcharse lo más rápido posible. Pronto sería media noche y no tenía ganas de gastar más saliva. Dejó atrás a las personas que se sentían los peores amigos del mundo. 

—Hay que arreglarlo. —Se dijo Pidge, entendiendo que no podía separar a dos almas gemelas. 

El azabache corrió por toda la ciudad al lugar de la ubicación, esperando que Lance estuviera bien. El hogar donde pertenecía era su omega, no quería abandonarlo está vez.

::::::::

El alfa lo invitó a su departamento a platicar, si el muchacho que le dijo eso no fuera uno tan respetable como Sven Holgersson; hubiera creído que sólo quería un buen polvo. Lance estaba algo desconcertado, el lugar donde estaba no era el departamento de Sven. Pero era un lujoso hotel, por si acaso envío el mensaje de su ubicación a Hunk como siempre. Al entrar a la fina habitación se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado limpio. La habitación era decorada como en el siglo pasado, con candelabros, papel tapiz, muebles y una cama de esa época. 

— Vaya esto lujoso, incluso para mí. —Dejó su bolso en la mesa y tomaba asiento en la cama admirando el cuarto.

— Tonterías, es adecuada para alguien de nuestra clase. — Dijo mientras servía champán en dos copas.

—Cielos, que estirado.

— No quería sonar de esa manera. —Lance soltó su verdadero ser, pero claramente se arrepintió después eso.

—Sé lo que los demás piensan de mí, soy un tipo popular. — Convidó la bebida al omega y sentó su figura a un lado suyo. —Pero contigo quiero sentirme como un ser humano, es un poco de tiempo para relacionarnos.

Lance miró fijamente la bebida inspeccionando su contenido. 

—No, hay nada en la copa si eso piensas. —Río dando un sorbo.

—Soy un tipo cuidadoso, sé cómo cuidarme. —Respondió —La gente a veces piensa que es legal poner feromonas artificiales en las bebidas de otros.

—Veo que tienes una gran sabiduría. Pero yo no haría eso. Tú me gustas mucho. 

Lance olía el incienso del aroma que despegaba el alfa, no había cosa más desagradable en ese olor. En su interior quería gritar y correr a los brazos de su alfa, a los brazos de Keith. Los recuerdos le quemaban como si tragara hierro fundido, cada beso, toque e incluso mirada; todo eso le ardía en su pecho, en la piel.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano firme acarició la mordida en su nuca.

—Keith es un chico muy afortunado. Incluso más que yo.

Lance se quedó frío.

** _‘’Esa marca solo puede tocarla Keith, solo puede ser él. Ver y no tocar para los demás. ’’_ **

Aparto la mano de su nuca, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Oh no me juzgues, Lance. No me interesa ser el quién que te hizo esto, pero me interesa ser la quién después de esto. — Explicó mientras posaba las mismas manos en el hombro moreno para llegar lentamente a su muslo. — Tal vez yo sea tu pareja destinada, tu alma gemela y afín.

Sus besos no se hicieron esperar, como acido que le quemaba los labios, los abrió solo para aparentar que correspondía, cuando en realidad estaba quieto.

_''A mi alfa destinado no le importará''_

Si hace 2 días le hubieran dicho que sentía asco de Sven Holgersson se hubiera ofendido, ¿Cómo sentir eso de un alfa perfecto? Ya es otra persona, quiere sólo un hombre en su vida. Pensó que su alfa destinado no le importaría que estuviera marcado, como las telenovelas que veía junto a su madre. Esto no era así, su alfa destinado ya lo marcó. Recordaba a Keith siendo un niño de 15 años, inquieto, misterioso, incluso arrogante. Su sudadera roja con pantalones holgados, era demasiado genial; en el árcade de la ciudad siempre tenía la mejor puntuación. Ahora que recuerda, tenía la mejor puntuación de todo: en la escuela, deportes, video juegos. Amaba el rock y tenía el cabello largo, increíblemente molesto y guapo. La primera vez que lo vio era muy violento, pero con su aroma que lo ponía de rodillas ante su gran dominación. Sólo quería tener ese olor en él, odiaba las rosas, odiaba a James, amaba a su alfa. De seguro estaba loco, fue lo que se dijo durante la preparatoria, mientras que el muchacho flacucho y rebelde crecía y se hacía un hombre fuerte e imponente. Un hombre que lo irritaba, odiaba lo que lo hacía sentir. El olor de fuego lo siguió a la universidad, quiso resolver el misterio pero era muy tarde; Keith lo odiaba. Entonces se entregó a ese olor, en un momento de desesperación y total necedad; recibió lo que deseo, una vida junto el alfa que amaba secretamente. Estaba ciego, idealizo de un futuro donde estaba el alfa destinado para él. Pero este era Keith, sin saberlo. Siempre fue así, porque el mismo Alfa lo confirmó. Ciego, Keith también está atado a un omega obstinado, que siempre cuidaba en secreto. Eran destinados, claro que lo sabía, era obvio después de esa tarde.

—Oh Lance, no vamos a divertir mucho. Eres una buena zorra, a penas marcada y ya quieres una buena polla para ti. —Gimió cuando trataba de meter sus manos dentro de la blusa.

** _"Cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto”_ **

Esto era lo más tortuoso que debió haber hecho. La charla sucia no ayudaba esta vez, no aceptaba ser una zorra para él. No era Lancey Lance, sólo Lance McClain.

—Te robare de Kogane, serás mi puta.

Ya no quería huir, sólo vomitar y llora. Se decía que era por el bien de Keith, el mismo que dejo en manos de otra.

—Oh Dios soy lo peor— Gimoteó Lance cuando Sven besaba un lado de su cuello.

—Si Lance, eres una mierda. Tienes suerte de ser una mierda caliente para mí.

**"Cierra los ojos y quédate quieto"**

Un pésimo consejo que ya ni recuera quien se lo dio. Uno que seguía como un mantra cada noche de hotel. Uno que ahora lo llevaba a la cama junto al alfa más deseado de la universidad; incluso, puede que de todo el estado de Florida.

—Kogane, el hijo de perra no es rival para mí. Ahora su omega es mío. Su omega es solo una perra sucia.

Ya no quería esto, quería ser tocado por Keith. Sus ojos violetas, sus manos pálidas, mientras acaricia su larga cabellera cubierta de la noche y de las estrellas. Las promesas que dijo no las olvidó "Siempre protégete y lastimarte nunca"

—Keith... —Sollozó en su susurro audible para Holgersson. Este apretó sus muñecas y puso su cuerpo boca abajo. El moreno abrió los ojos cuando la almohada presionaba su cara de golpe.

— ¿Con quién mierda estás tratando? Eh Lancey Lance. —Presionaba su erección contra su culo, pero Lance ni se inmutaba. —Pensé que te amarraste con Kogane por un desliz, ahora sé que fue por amor. ¿No es verdad?

— ¡Ya no quiero esto, suéltame!-Gritó.

— ¡Ah sí que no eres in culo tan fácil de roer! —Se acercó a susurrar en su oído. —Si no lo recuerda entraste en la habitación por tu cuenta, te ofreciste y yo acepte. 

— ¡Estás loco, déjame en paz! — Forcejeó contra las manos del alfa.

— ¡Quiero que seas mío! ¡¿No lo entiendes!? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, me has hecho las cosas más fascinantes, vale la pena robarle su preciado omega a Keith Kogane.

Descubrió su cuello y lamió la marca, irritando a Lance.

—No quería adelantarme tanto, pero ya estás acostumbrado a entregarte por completo en la primera cita, ¿verdad?

Fue en ese instante, con los dientes de otro alfa rozando en la nuca que no podía sacar un clavo con otro clavo. No quería olvidar, no quería esto.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

No sabía de donde había reunido fuerza, coraje o valor; pero llego a dar un golpe con su codo. Eso hizo que Sven se contraiga y Lance tenga oportunidad de soltarse de su agarre. Cayó en el suelo, arrastrándose tratando de huir lo más rápido de ahí. Holgersson lo atrapó antes de llegar a la puerta. 

— ¿Oh, no me digas que ahora te estás haciendo el difícil? — sentía pánico ante su mano, pero más que todo rabia y odio.

Siempre pensó que era malo ser un omega poco ortodoxo, pero tampoco quería ser el más débil en una situación así. Si hubiera sido más fuerte en su adolescencia ahora no le importaría nada de eso. Él hubiera no existe, sólo el ahora. Pero era verdad, ahora recuerda todas las veces que lo corrigieron para ser un buen omega, ya estaba harto de eso.

Lance dio una patada en el estómago de Sven antes de que lo arrastrará de nuevo a la cama, luego un puñetazo en su supuesta mente bonita cara. Eso lo dejó noqueado por el momento, mientras buscaba su bolso en la mesa a lado de la puerta. Sintió lástima por el champán sin beber por lo que se acercó hacia la otra mesa, un olor conocido le llegó de la chaqueta de Sven. Lo buscó y encontró un pequeño frasco de fragancia, feromonas de lavandas.

—Así que el inútil si pensaba en utilizar esto. — La resolución era tan estúpida que sintió vergüenza de no haberlo notado en un principio.

Entonces ¿cuál sería su venganza? Si ya estaba claro que Sven resulto ser un bastardo.

…

Keith corrió por el hotel repleto de turistas, pero se camuflo como uno de ellos para pasar desapercibido ante la seguridad del hotel.

“¿En cuántos problemas se pueden meten en un par de días?”

Se preguntaba Keith subiendo en el elevador hacia la habitación que aparecía en el mensaje de Hunk. Hace un par de horas pensaba que estaba bien, si Lance no lo ama; entonces no había razón de preocuparse de nuevo por eso. Ahora no podía preocuparse por lo que sentía, esto es algo que haría por cualquier otro; no era una mala persona. Debía rescatarlo, debía reconfortarlo y ayudarlo.

Llegó al sexto piso del hotel y el aire se sentía pesado, los peores escenarios pasaban por su mente. Pero no detuvo su paso y siguió a la puerta 36-A, una puerta roja y elegante; de su pomo había un aviso de molestar. Keith no quería saber ya nada de lo que paso ahí, solo quería estar seguro que Lance estaba seguro. Alguien abrió la puerta más rápido que el: Lance.

— ¿Keith? ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí?! — Dijo levantando una ceja.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿Dónde está el infeliz de Sven? — Pregunto confundido ante la actitud fresca del omega. —

—Míralo por ti mismo. — Sonrió descaradamente mientras se hizo un lado para que el alfa lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Sven estaba atado a la cama con esposas y con una erección gigante en su pantalón. Demasiando sonrojado y borracho por el aroma fuerte en la habitación.

— ¡McClain, cuando te ponga las manos encima te vas a arrepentir de esto! ¡Omega hijo de perra, te matare, a ti y a Kogane! — Grito el alfa desde una posición incómoda. 

— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste? — Olfateo la habitación y sintió ganas de vomitar por el excesivo aroma de lavandas emanando de su cuerpo, con un toce que eses. — ¿Por qué el maldito huele a mí y a caca?

—Bueno, le di la propias feromonas que iba usas en mí. Más específicamente lo obligue a tragarlo y luego regué el resto en su pantalón, luego le di todos los laxantes que tenían en el hotel. Lo esposé a la cama de mano y pies. Y ahora ya me voy. — Explico Lance.

— ¿De dónde sacaste las esposas? — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, Keith no era muy listo como se creía.

—Es un maldito infeliz fetichista, trajo una maleta llena de dildos y cosas raras.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para pensar en lo siguiente que iban a decir después de un silencio incomodo, sin embargo estaban muy nerviosos y avergonzados de estar de nuevo en una situación rara.

— ¿Él te hizo algo? Me contaron algunas cosas…

— ¿Roxanne te lo dijo?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella era la ex-novia de Sven, me parecía raro que estuviera detrás de ti, y Holgersson es demasiado perfecto para mí. — Confeso mirando la suelo.

—Lance, tu mereces a alguien perfecto como tú. 

—Keith, quiero decirte algo… — En ese momento el celular de Lance sonó intempestivamente, ambos maldijeron al aparato. — ¿Hola? … No Allura, esto de salida… si es un maldito imbécil. Me iré solo… ¡Dije que me puedo irme solo!... ¿Cómo que ya están aquí?... ¡Soy una persona adulta, puedo salir a la hora que quiero! Además, ¿Quién me metió en este embrollo?

No sobra decir que ambos alfas escucharon esa información de forma incómoda.

— ¡Kogane, siempre has sido un buen chico! ¡Sálvame de este loco!

— ¡Obvio no, ya cállate! — Le grito Lance cuando termino la llamada. — ¡Vámonos Keef, mis amigos viene y seguramente te darán una paliza! Aquí ya empieza a apestar. — Lance tomó su mano, lo miro a los ojos y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia ante la presencia de una mucama en el elevador.

— Sácame de aquí, Kogane. — Fue lo último que le escucho decir.

Bajaron desesperadamente las escaleras al lobby, mientras el moreno reía de lo ridículo de la situación.

— ¡Di me que tiene trajiste tu motocicleta! — Dijo Lance al bajar al estacionamiento subterráneo.

— ¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí?

En efecto, el flamante vehículo de color negro estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero la luz de un auto los cegó antes de llegar. 

— ¡LANCE CHARLES McClain! — Grito Allura sacando su cabeza de la camioneta de Lotor. — ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

— ¿Allura? — Pregunto el omega aun cegado.

— ¡Sube en este mismo momento al auto!

— ¡No eres mi madre! — Ella salió del auto ciertamente enojada.

Allura estaba genuinamente preocupada por Lance, y es que el chico tenía actitudes que tendían al desastre. Ahora se ella se encontraba con que su mejor amigo estaba tomado de la mano del alfa a quien más odia. Acepto haber tenido relaciones con él, e incluso se veía genuinamente interesado en él. Entonces ¿Por qué no?, porque nunca había visto a Lance enamorado de nadie, el primer pensamiento era que aquello era otro de sus caprichos. Para otros era evidente y seguían preocupados.

— ¡Allura, estoy bien! — Dijo a penas ella salió del auto.

—Yo no confió en ti, ni mucho menos en Keith. — Dijo tomando su rostro, Keith solo podía ver expectante de lo que podría pasar. Sentía que Allura tenía derechos sobre Lance que él. 

—Y yo no debería confiar en ti. — Dijo el apartando las manos de la Alfa de su cara. El olor de Lances se hizo agrio y fuerte. — Sé que querías hacer lo mejor y yo también pensaba que hacia lo mejor… Tengo que hacer algo, te veo mañana en el comité de bienvenida… — Beso la frente su amiga mientras trataba de irse. Allura sostuvo la mano de lance por un momento, susurro algo a Lance, algo que desequilibro su confianza por completo.

Sin más, Keith confundido al igual que el resto de los amigos de Lance; partió con su omega en la motocicleta. Mil y un pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, la discusión que tuvo con Allura era algo que en lo que no podía meterse. Era como una parte esencial de su manada y tenía que respetar eso. En su corazón podía saber ese conflicto en su interior, algo dijo Allura para tenerlo de ese modo. Algo que era como una astilla en su conciencia, a pesar de que lo abrazaba para no caerse de la motocicleta se sentía tan distante y; ambos estaban en un frio silencio.

Llegando al departamento de Lance, este le se acercó al casco de Keith en un semáforo en rojo.

—No quiero ir a mi casa. — L dijo mirando el cielo.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? — Pregunto con gran preocupación.

—El mar…, quiero ir una playa donde no estuviera nadie.

—De acuerdo.

Keith cambio de ruta, él vivía cerca de una playa no muy concurrida. En un instante se encontraba en la carretera a un lado del mar. El silencio volvió a reinar. Debía hacer algo.

—Entonces le diste su merecido a Holgersson… — Dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—SIP — Dijo cortante.

— ¿Crees que alguien lo encuentre?

—Puse el aviso de no molestar, así que no… o no por ahora…— Dudo por un momento.

—Supongo que eso es un no… ¿Qué harás si te vuelve a molestar?

—Amenazar con decirle a toda la Universidad que estuvo toda la noche en un motel lujoso, cagado en sus pantalones. Y también que utiliza hormonas artificiales ilegales.

—jajaja, entonces tendrá su merecido… — El alfa quería reírse, pero no con su omega de mal humor. — ¿Te sucede algo?... ¿Tienes hambre?... Podemos pasar por comida china si quieres y molestar al muchacho del autoservicio…

— ¿Por qué volviste por mí? — Dijo rápidamente, apretando su estómago más.

—Roxanne me lo dijo, ella también sufrió por Sven.

—Pudiste decírselo a Hunk y él me hubiera sacado en un instante… Dime ¿Por qué siempre me estas salvando?

—Supongo que es la mar…

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ES POR LA MALDITA MARCA! — Grito lo más que pudo y Keith paro el vehículo lo más rápido que pudo. Fue un reflejo o simplemente los deseos de Lance manifestándose a través de su vínculo.

El moreno corrió lo más rápido, alejándose de la motocicleta y como siempre el Alfa iba detrás de él. Lance corrió por la orilla de la acera hasta en un momento cruzar a la playa. Ya era muy tarde y no había nadie cerca, aun así la luz de los postes de luz iluminaba su camino.

Allura ya se lo dijo, son las feromonas. Es imposible enamorarse tan rápido, incluso si quieren alejarse un de otro. Aun así Lance tenía una importante pregunta para Keith. Dejo de correr cuando intentaba formular una pregunta que nunca se respondió.

— ¡¿Tú me amas?! — Dijo en seco, penetrando sus ojos con una mirada de ira.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo el Alfa notando la molestia del omega.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

—No lo entiendo, que…

A decir Keith estaba evitando la pregunta que siempre se hizo pero nunca la respondió.

—Yo soy el tonto del salón, no tú. Responde…

—Yo…

— ¡DIME…!

—Es una historia larga.

—No quiero toda la historia, quiero lo que tú sientes. Quiero saber si esto es por la marca, por tu olor o… si es…

—Yo te amo… — Dijo tan pronto como reunió valor. — Por un segundo pensé que podría librarme de ti, si hacia lo que me ordenaste. Pero era tarde, ya me habías hechizado con una sonrisa y con el susurro de mi nombre en tu boca. Mi corazón no encontraba la manera de poderme alejar de ti, no cuando me mirabas con la compasión y el amor que jamás creí merecer. Te amo, no sé cuándo lo hice pero te amo.

—Pensé que solo eras cursi cuanto estabas ebrio... — Lance siempre llegaba a ser un idiota hasta cuando quería ser idiota.

—No o tal vez, no lo sé. Se me quitó el efecto del alcohol cuando supe estabas en peligro.

— Mi héroe. —Le da un abrazo cariñoso


End file.
